Wild Horses
by Krac
Summary: Remy Lebeau felt like something was missing from his life in New Orleans-until a new face shakes up the Theives Guild. Chapter 10! “I don’t ask ‘how high?’ just because some furry can opener tells me to jump!”
1. Something Else

Wild Dislaimers…kept me from getting sued…because I don't own X-Men Evo…I only improved.

AN: Alright…I don't want to ruin the flow of my Cypher Arc…But I wanted to see what kind of reaction I got with this one…I know Ishandahalf loves this…do you? If there are no biters then I'll put it on hold til I've finished Cypher.

****

****

**Wild Horses**

**One**

Early fall bloomed in New Orleans bringing a welcome end to the humidity of the proceeding season and a return to routine for the students freed last June from the strictures of learning.  One boy stood alone leaning against a stone pillar just off the school grounds, his body hidden by a well worn brown trench coat but totally at ease, his eyes invisible beneath a pair of dark sunglasses. 

By all rights he should have been celebrating, it was his last year at the exclusive high school that housed New Orleans' richest teenagers; as a senior it was his place to rule it's hallowed halls like a prince.  He had an understanding girlfriend who like himself was not quite ready to settle into the roles their families had picked out for them. He was third in line to lead the city's illustrious Thieves Guild. Most of all he had the unswerving circle of his closest friends there with him ready to fill yet another year with laughter and mayhem. 

Remy Lebeau should have been a very happy young man; instead he shoved his dark sunglasses up his nose and pulled out the silver cigarette case Bella had just given him for his eighteenth birthday.  A little concentration and the tip flared to life under his index finger allowing Remy to take in a deep drag of the much craved nicotine.  Exhaling he watched the other students scurry towards their respective groups of friends shouting their 'hellos' and catching up after the halcyon days of summer.  

Remy didn't bother hiding his smirk as the sheep continued unaware of the wolves in their mist-the irony of it never failed to make him laugh. Sighing he lifted his arm to bring the cigarette back to his lips when it was plucked away, "Hahn!"

The very same Belladonna Boudreaux-daughter of the leader of the Assassin's Guild and the girl he had been engaged to from the age of eight-stood in front of Remy holding his cigarette in one hand a look of utter disgust on her face, "Didn't anyone tell you dese t'ings stunt yer growth?"  

"Remy never hear any complaints," he leaned in and planted a light kiss on her forehead, "You look radiant today chère."

Flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder Bella pouted her pink rosebud mouth, "Ah always look radiant…"

"Except first t'ing in de mornin'," Remy's freckle faced redheaded younger cousin and fellow thief Emil laughed as he took up his place of honour next to Remy-this had been their routine all through school, "We heard dat was pretty scary."

"You'll never know," Bella laughed and wrapped a tanned arm around Remy's waist as she settled in to banter with Emil, "Everybody knows de Lapin is hopeless wit de filles…by de way you ask Celeste out yet?'

Emil reddened to the tips of his ears and it took all of Remy's control not to laugh-one thing his cousin wasn't was a ladies man-that was Remy's job.  "I uh…you cain't rush a man Bella…dese t'ings take time and…"

"Guts." Another of Remy's cousins-the dark haired, stocky Theo joined the group and fell right into teasing the younger boy, another tradition; "And you don got none."

They watched Emil sputter and search the crowds for a friendly face and dove when he found it.  Although not even in his darkest hour would Remy have considered Mickey Fitzgerald a 'friendly face' the young assassin positively radiated hostility-it was what she did best. Remy tried not to laugh as gawky Emil tried to lead the glowering girl towards the group, "Mickey will defend my honour…won ya Mick?"

Mickey glared up at Emil through her purple bangs and rolled her eyes while finally breaking out of the thin boy's grip, "No."

Smirking at the look of abject horror on his cousin's face Remy pulled another cigarette for himself and one for the clearly in need Mickey, "Here 'tite dis make it better?"

Pushing the long purple strands away from her pointed face and over her shaved head Mickey twisted her lips and let Remy use his finger to light her cigarette.  She offered a wry smile in return to Bella's anguished look-they had both made it abundantly clear they wouldn't quit smoking. "Perhaps." She exhaled making sure to blow smoke in Emil's direction, "But they won't let me smoke in English class so what's the point?"

"Always the rebel?" Bella teased the girl who looked very out of place amongst the more conservative styles the others wore-it had to be hard being the only punk in the school.

Remy grinned at Mickey as she shrugged her black leather clad shoulders-he had a soft spot for the only other mutant attending _L'école, "Live hard, die young and leave one good lookin' corpse hahn Fantôme?"_

"Always bury your enemies deep and your friends deeper Gambit," she flashed a genuine smile laughing at the uneasiness her comment created in Emil and Theo-it didn't bother Remy, you had to know Mickey well to get her sense of humour.

Bella let out a small snort of disbelief, "Why do de two of ya insist on usin' dose nicknames? Dis is school not business."

"Yer just jealous you don got one," Theo remarked softly proving once again that it was the quiet ones you needed to watch out for, "Even Lapin got one."

Turning Bella glared at the thief seeming more impressive than a five foot tall woman had right to. Without warning she jumped towards Theo punching him ineffectively-if she had wanted to hurt him she could have.  The dark haired boy sighed and picked Bella up and let her lash out at him while the others laughed-most of the group's disagreements were solved with light hearted wrestling.

"Mademoiselle Boudreaux, Monsieur Lebeau that's enough!" the nasal voice of Vice-Principal Dumas cut through the laughter, "That is no way to behave in public and those had better not be cigarettes I see in your mouths Monsieur Lebeau and Mademoiselle Fitzgerald. I've told you that smoking on school grounds is prohibited…"

"We're not on school grounds," Mickey drawled in her accentless voice and pointed to the crack in the pavement she and Remy used to mark the boundary.

Dumas drew himself into a small ball of self-righteous fury-nothing got to him faster than the girl's blunt refusal to bow to his authority, "I will not tolerate insubordination from you again this year Michaela, don't push me. As for the rest of you," he pointed to Theo, Bella, and Emil while shooting Remy a gimlet eye; "I'll never understand why you insist on associating with these delinquents…"

"Our parents make us." Emil broke in straight faced, "Said we had to make sure little Remy felt loved and secure…Do you think I'd have anything to do with him if he wasn't blood related?" 

Lifting a hand Dumas attempted to stem the flow of words coming from the youngest Lebeau's mouth, "Enough. All of you get to class or you'll spend your first lunch back in detention with me."

The teens watched the short, podgy, balding man stalk away and wisely held back their mirth until he was well out of ear shot.  Remy pulled his sunglasses off and rubbed tears away from his red on black eyes, "Don he give us de same lecture every year?"

"Since I started here anyway." Mickey shrugged frowning after the Vice Principal, "Why does he insist on calling me Michaela?"

"Because it's your name?" Emil snorted only to catch the evil glare being sent his way through a veil of purple, "And what a lovely name it is…oh yes…so…umm…don't kill me."

Remy laughed aloud as Mickey cracked her knuckles silently a method of quieting Emil she had picked up early in her tenure in the Big Easy.  Dropping the last of his cigarette Remy offered the girl a smile, "You got AP Chem. wit Remy an Theo?" 

"Of course she does," Bella chuckled elbowing Theo slightly, "Or else de two of ya would never pass.  What would ya'll do if Mickey didn't take de same science classes as you?"

Shrugging quietly Theo darted his dark eyes to Remy, "Same thing we did before Mickey moved here."

"Dat's right," Remy put an arm around his cousin and shot his girlfriend his best innocent smile, "Fail miserably." 

"And what does Mickey get for helpin' ya? Hmmmm?" Bella put her hands on her hips and pouted in the way Remy knew was supposed to drive him mad with desire.

"Oth'a den bein' seen in de company of two handsome gentlemen like us?" Theo grinned widely actually getting a small smile to appear on Mickey's face.

Bella however rolled her eyes, "I got the_ Mal au __Couer…" she made a face and turned her attention on the other girl, "What dey give ya?"_

This time when Mickey smiled it was a cross between childish wonder and pure evil-something only she could pull of successfully, "They're thieves. They get me exam questions; we sell them to jocks too dumb to study. How do you think Remy affords that motorcycle of his on what his Père gives him?"

The bell rang for homeroom and the five friends surrendered the last of their freedom and entered the school dreading the long day ahead.

******************************

"Is this really necessary Momma?" a light Mississippi lit asked as it's owner threw her clothes into her suitcase, "I mean you could let Kurt and me stay here while you go to New Orleans, we'd be just fine on our own."

The blue skinned woman standing in the doorway frowned at her daughter and shook her bright red head, "As tempting as that idea is Rogue, I don't think so.  I may have need of you and your brother, and I'm certainly not leaving you two alone while I go."

"You could send us back to Irene." Hope filled the emerald eyes of the girl known as Rogue, "I mean with that image thingy Magneto gave Kurt…we could go to school there like normal kids and…"

"That's precisely what you will do in New Orleans.  The children of the Thieves Guild do it and so can you and Kurt." The answer was clipped, "Do you really think you can go back to Mississippi after what happened when your powers manifested? Really Rogue I thought you would be the practical one."

The packing became more violent as Rogue ceased to care what condition her clothes would be in-it was the only way she could hold her temper in check.  Mystique knew how much she hated being reminded of that day four years ago when she had accidentally absorbed all of the memories of her childhood best friend.  Over time she had learned to accept her mutation-the one that barred Rogue from skin on skin contact unless she wanted to drain the memories, thoughts and in the case of other mutants the powers of the person she touched.  But no amount of acceptance would allow Rogue to forgive herself for Cody's three month coma; it was a cross she'd always bear.  "Fine Momma, have it your way.  What are you gonna be doin' down there anyway?"

"I've been asked to lend my expertise to the Thieves Guild; their Patriarch was quite generous with the terms." Mystique shrugged not liking the venom in her only daughter's voice-the mood swings of teenagers was something even an accomplished terrorist like herself feared.

"Don tell me you're abandonin' the cause of Homo Superior to become a thief," Rogue rolled her eyes dramatically, "Whatever will Magneto do without you?"

"I'm sure Magnus will be just fine." Mystique's lips tightened, "Things are quiet right now and I feel my skills are not being challenged enough.  Not that I need to explain myself to you Rogue, I am still your mother."

Rogue ducked her head so her mother wouldn't see her roll her eyes, "Like you'd let me forget."

"Be that as it may," Mystique's tone made it very clear that she had heard the muttered comment, "When you finish packing I'd like you to help your brother.  Our flight leaves at o-seven-hundred and I'd like for all of us to be ready.  If you have to leave things we'll replace them in New Orleans."

Not answering Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and watched her mother walk away.  It had been a common occurrence in her life-Mystique had given up both of her children at birth to be raised away from her 'unconventional' lifestyle.  Rogue herself had come to live with her natural mother at the age of twelve-just after the Cody debacle, the next year her younger brother Kurt's powers manifested and he too joined the poster family for 'Terrorist Mothers Weekly'.  

In seven years Rogue had lived in at least ten different countries as Mystique worked as the right hand of the genetic radical known as Magneto-and while Rogue admired the goal of making the world a safer place for mutants it was the methods she felt left much to be desired.  Her disenchantment didn't prevent Rogue from participating in the rigorous training both physical and emotional that Mystique demanded of her children.  It hadn't taken Kurt more than a few months to master the ability to teleport over short distances, but Rogue had still to prevent her imprinting from taking everything from the people she touched.  For now the only solution was to have as little skin contact as humanly possible. 

"Rogue?" she dropped a dark green mesh shirt into her suitcase and turned to her brother.

She couldn't help the smile his blue, elfin face created for her.  Despite all of the messed up things Mystique had done to her only daughter, Rogue still blessed the day she had been reunited with her little brother.   Kurt's eternally sunny personality was a godsend amidst the gloom and doom characteristic of both of the Darkholme women.  "Yeah Elf?"

He entered her room and sat lightly on the edge of her bed avoiding the undergarments spread there like the plague, "Where is it this time? When are we leaving?"

"New Orleans this time," Rogue sat as close to him as she could without touching Kurt, "The plane leaves at seven am.  You want me to help you pack?"

"Nein," He twitched his tail gently from side to side, "I have less then you so I shouldn't take long. I'll see you in the morning."

He stood and walked to the door with his odd hunched over gait then stopped just short before turning to face her, "Maybe this time it'll be different?"

Rogue tried to bring a reassuring smile to her face but somehow she knew her effort didn't quite cut it, "I hope so Elf."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Translations: **

_L'école__ – School _

_Mal au __Couer – an upset stomach or literally 'you're making me want to vomit' _


	2. Asylum

**Two**

Fading light tipped with copper illuminated the cobblestone street adding an even more romantic air to the scene.  Few tourists made it this deep into the old French Quarter preferring the excitement of Bourbon Street and leaving local treasures like the Eglise Sainte Marie to only a handful of the truly devoted.  Its stone walls had witnessed most of New Orleans' colourful history and had outlived even more; it was literally a rock in a sea of never ending change.  One pilgrim walked the path to the front door as she had every night since moving to the city at the age of twelve-allowing the Eglise to take the place of the small church she had attended in her native Ireland. 

 It was the one place Mickey Fitzgerald felt comfortable enough to wear her real face, not the mask she wore everyday.  Here she wasn't the daughter of Master bomber Patrick 'Mick' Fitzgerald, one of the youngest blooded assassins in the Guild and heir to her father's legacy as well as his name.  This was a place she could simply be herself.  Her haven.  None of her friends knew that she came here every night after dinner; she was pretty sure they thought she disappeared to biker bars or even just sat at home organizing her weapons.  That was a part of the image she liked to display, her mask.  

Since she had realized she could change her facial features-even changing her hair and eye colour or rearranging her body mass to alter her shape-Mickey had been hiding herself.  The years she spent on the run with her father as he did his bit for Irish nationalism had left a deeply engrained desire to be able to disappear into the throngs at a moment's notice.  One never knew when you needed to and Mickey made sure to thank God for her gift everyday-it kept her safe.  

Stepping into the Eglise was like sliding into a cool, peaceful river-one ready to wash away all of her sins.  Mickey stopped at the dark alcove and picked up a thin taper and faced the shimmering wall of candles. Dropping her donation into the basket Mickey knelt and touched her flame to the wick.  Carefully she extinguished the taper and crossed herself while uttering the Pater Noster under her breath, a silent prayer to the mother she couldn't remember.  Rising, Mickey dusted her knees and made her way into the church proper, stopping to cross herself again as she neared the alter.  

Normally, at this hour the Eglise would be all but deserted while the elderly priest ate his late meal after confession; Mickey had timed it to eliminate the possibility of contact.  But there in the second pew, centred for the best view of the gold painting of the Virgin was a young man his blue, black head bowed in prayer.   Taking her natural stealth for granted Mickey slipped into the pew on the other side of the aisle and began her own litany.  She had barely begun her fifth 'Hail Mary' when she heard a soft cough from beside her.

Mickey turned and looked at the young man expectantly; she supposed Bella would say he was attractive in a skinny, elfin way but unlike her friend Mickey rarely noticed things like that.  "Yes?" she lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry to interrupt fraulien," he ducked his head as he spoke with a gentle German accent-she estimated him to be roughly a year younger than her and he didn't look like a physical threat, "I was wondering if you knew when the late confession begins?"

"The priest usually comes back by eight." Mickey answered him narrowing her eyes with interest, "You're not a member of this parish, I know everyone who worships here."

He blushed slightly and sat gingerly next to Mickey, "Ja, I just moved here with my mother and sister.  I saw the church on the way to our new home…it…"

"Called to you?" Mickey asked quietly remembering the way she had felt the first time she saw the Eglise when she arrived in the city. 

"Ja," he nodded enthusiastically, "That was exactly how it felt.  You are not from New Orleans either ja?"

"No," Mickey frowned known her lack of a Southern accent set her apart; but her flat speech was less betraying that her Father's thick brogue, "Not originally.  It seems like a big place but the city grows on you."

The boy thrust out his hand awkwardly and offered Mickey a small smile, "I am Kurt W…Darkholme. It is a pleasure to meet you fraulien."

Mickey's eyes narrowed again as she assessed the possible motives the boy had for introducing himself; none of them seemed sinister for the moment so she took his hand and shook lightly, "Michaela Fitzgerald, most people just call me Mickey."

"Why?" Kurt frowned in concentration, "I like Michaela much better-for the archangel Michael."

Suddenly Mickey laughed-it really hit close to her work with the Guild, "The wielder of the fiery sword."

"More like the seeker of truth." Mickey's eyes strayed to the icon before her.

Kurt cocked his head allowing confusion to fill his eyes, "And I thought _mein swiester_ was pessimistic.  What makes you search for truth?"

"The everyday lies we tell to keep our souls our own," Mickey shot back tucking a piece of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, "Sometimes I feel like they're swallowing me. What are you searching for Kurt Darkholme?"

It was obvious to Mickey that her question had caught the young man off guard-he hadn't really expected such a blunt and honest answer.  For a second she didn't think Kurt would answer her then he let out the breath neither had noticed him holding, "I think I am looking for answers."

"Aren't we all?"

"Nein," Kurt looked up at the Virgin then down at the watch on his wrist –sadness flowing from his every pore, "I want to know why He turns a blind eye and lets the bad things happen."

"Because God may be omnipotent but he isn't a superhero," Mickey shrugged-she had wondered the same thing herself.

A rueful smile lifted Kurt's lips, "Too bad huh? Could you imagine Him in tights?"

"Or the Blessed Virgin in spandex?" Mickey smirked with an eye roll.

Kurt tried to smother his laughter in deference to their surroundings when Mickey's cell phone began to chime softly.   Pulling it from her pocket Mickey frowned as the phone number of Julien Boudreaux scrolled across the screen.  Ignoring Kurt's curiosity she answered the call, "Yes?"

"You're needed, Fantôme." Julien's cold voice rasped in her ear.

 "Give me ten minutes to get there." Mickey disconnected and offered her companion a regretful smile, "I'm afraid I have to go…family problem."

"No problem," she could see disappointment in Kurt's dark eyes but it was soon replaced by expectation, "Perhaps I will see you at Mass on Sunday?"

Standing Mickey slid out of the pew and crossed herself one last time.  Glancing back her eyes caught the painting of the Virgin-her smile seemed even more serene than normal.  "I would like that."

Without turning around Mickey left the cool asylum of Eglise Sainte Marie and returned to the chaotic sea that was her life. 

******************************

"Where have you been Elf? I thought you were gonna help me unpack?" Kurt jumped as his sister's voice greeted him as he teleported into the safety of his bedroom from the tree outside his window. 

The lights flared to life and he stood blinking helplessly as Rogue set her hands on her hips and tapped her foot while waiting for an answer.  "Well…" He pressed the button on his image inducer and shut off the holographic image of a skinny, dark haired young man; "I went to the Church we passed."

"You never spend two hours in confession," Rogue's eyes narrowed reminding Kurt of his new friend, "You couldn't possibly have that much to confess."

Blushing Kurt walked to his bed and sat down trying not to blush even under his blue fur; he had sat in the peace of the Church long after Mickey had left.  There was something about her honesty that kept her at the fore of the young man's mind, "I met a girl…"

"Oh lord!" Rogue threw up her hands a smile twitching her lips upward, "Not again.  Did you guys make out in the confessional?"  
  


"ROGUE!" Kurt blushed furiously wondering just why his sister's mind so often frequented the gutter-was her imagination more active because she had no outlet for any of it? "We talked, she left and I prayed. But she was a very nice girl."

 Shifting a hand through her two toned hair Rogue shrugged apologetically, "I'm sure she is Kurt. You gonna see her again?"

"She goes to Mass every Sunday." 

This time Rogue smirked at Kurt's blatant refusal to rise to her bait, "Lucky for you." 

"Was Mother looking for me?" Kurt quickly steered the subject away from his recent exploration of the city.

"No," Rogue rolled her eyes and moved the door of Kurt's new bedroom; after twenty hours awake it was time for her to get some sleep, "And I won't tell her about your little trip.  Get some sleep we start school tomorrow-seven thirty comes plenty early."

Kurt smiled glad that she wasn't going to pry any further into his mysterious new friend.  "Thanks Rogue. Night."

"Night Elf."

The lights turned out and Kurt stretched out on his bed fully dressed, visions of serious blue eyes hidden behind a curtain of strawberry blonde hair floating through his head.

******************************

Her wide strides ate up the parquet floor that stood between the front door of the Boudreaux Mansion and the room used by Marius the Patriarch of the Assassin's Guild for important meetings.  Stopping just short of the door Mickey moulded her mask into place, blinking as the long fringe of purple hair fell into her eyes once more.  One deep breath later she swung the double doors wide and glared at the tanned, blonde form of Julien Boudreaux, "This had better be good."

"Now, now Mickey," he purred icily as he sat back in Marius' heavy red leather chair placed at the head of a large rectangular table all traces of his Creole accent wiped clear by years of practice, "Would I call you in if you weren't needed?"

"Yes," Mickey growled and pulled out her customary seat down two spots on the left, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Julien's fake smile widened as he sat up to lean closer to Mickey, "Or the last.  Why don't you like me Michaela? What did I ever do to you?"  
  


"Nothing yet," Mickey's words were precise and clipped as she tried to suppress the accent that always reared its ugly head whenever she got especially mad, "But I anxiously await the knife in the back that you always seem to use when you're tired of playing your games."

He pushed his chair back and sauntered towards Mickey with a barely contained animalistic air, "I would never play games with you chère Michaela…"

"Cut the bullshit Julien and just tell me what you want." Mickey crossed her arms over her chest and watched him approach her seat with contained wariness.

"Shhhh…." Slowly he reached out a hand and grasped her pointed chin between two of his fingers, lifting it so that her bangs shifted leaving her face bare, "I thought you'd like to know the negotiations have concluded."

It took all of Mickey's self control not to flinch away from his touch-no matter how much she tried Julien still freaked her out.  However her inherent dislike for the Heir to the Assassin's Guild was out weighted by the importance of the information he possessed, "And what was the Elder's decision?"  
  


"I don't think I'll tell you," Julien twisted her face in his hands so that the light kissed Mickey's pale skin, "You obviously don't appreciate what I went through to be able to share this timbit with you."

Mickey ripped away from Julien and shot out of her chair, in the twinkling of an eye she had the knife she carried in a wrist sheath out and pressed to his throat.  Using the element of surprise Mickey pushed Julien onto the table, "Don't play games with me-I'm not in the mood."

Striking like a snake Julien seized a hold of Mickey's hand and twisted it behind her back forcing her to drop the knife but she refused to cry out in pain.  Julien pulled Mickey close to his body breathing onto her neck softly, "Naughty kitten, do I have to declaw you?"

"If you think you're man enough." Mickey spat forcing her body to still-to wait for any opening before breaking away from the unwanted embrace.

Julien's laughter was harsh as he pushed her back towards the table and away from him, "Oh I'm man enough for you.  At least the Elders think so; after all they chose you as my bride.  They thought it was a fitting way to join our Guild with the Dublin Assassins."

"Do I get a say in this?" Mickey righted herself and narrowed her eyes wishing she could rip Julien's eyes out with her bare hands-she knew how to, it would be easy.

This time Julien's smile was gloating and full of malice, "Yes, you get to say 'I do'."

A shiver of fear ran up Mickey's spine and this time she didn't try to hide her shudder of revulsion, she wanted the world to know just how much the idea of getting close to Julien Boudreaux made her want to vomit.  Not for the first time in her life Mickey found herself wish she was dead.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay guys I know…no Remy and Rogue meeting…next chapter I promise.  I just really wanted to develop Mickey a bit and give Kurt some attention.  Hope no one minds.

****

****

**Translations**

Eglise – Church

_mein__ swiester – My sister_

And now the responses….

**Star of Chaos** – Is there anything I write that you don't look forward to? It really looks like the fans and my muse won't let me stop.

**Aro** – Evil FF.net not letting you login. Burn them! Burn them all! Sorry…Ummm yeah…as Ish and my other followers can tell you I'm a speedy updater…no worries.

**Caliente**– Hella tight…not just tight? Wow…that's means a lot coming from you I mean I love 'The Flirt and the Rogue' and the Xavier Diaries are coming along wonderfully.  Oooh…I uber impressed you! Yippie! 

**Ima**** Super Mute Ant **– I'm going as fast as my fingers can type.

**writerchik1 – **Yeah, Mystique and the kiddies have an interesting relationship. I'm really looking forward to developing our favourite dysfunctional terrorist family.

**Mari **– Glad you like it…and yes I have the Ishandahalf goldstar for uber evilness.

**Yumiko **– You could try to steal it…but then I'd let loose my army of crack gerbils and you'd be mine! Muahahahahaha.

**Ish**** -  So far I've decided to alternate chapters…the next I put out will be for 'Shame' I promise…and there will be jealous Remy.  You still like Mickey?? **

** Roguewanderer **– No anything but the NSFURWRFTNGCO! I promise to keep posting.  And hey I liked 'Pyro's Installation Instructions' it made me giggle. 

**Pixie Flyer** – I'm thrilled you like this one…it's a bit of a break for you guys from the evil, depressingness that it the Cypher Arc…maybe this one will even have a happy ending? 

And thanks to ** Quazzee****, Animee Addicted, Arin Ross, ()  and all those who read the last chapter.  Yay…Praise is the only form of payment I accept…though I'm not opposed to flames.**


	3. Social Darwinism

**Three**

For the last twenty minutes Rogue and Kurt had been forced to listen to the vice-principal of their new school explain to them what an honour it was for them to be allowed to attend _L'Ecole_.   Instead of making Rogue feel grateful Principal Dumas' rant just reinforced the belief that the man was a total idiot.  "It is traditional here for new students to shadow another student for their first week so that the adjustment is smooth for everyone involved."

Rogue watched dispassionately as Dumas hit the intercom to talk to his secretary, "Madeline? Would you call Celeste Montmercy to my office? I believe she has study hall this period." He sat back and looked pleased with himself as he stared at Rogue and Kurt, "Celeste is an excellent student; co-captain of the cheerleading squad, honour roll and the treasurer of the Student Council. I'm sure she'd be quite happy to show you how things are done here at _L'Ecole."_

"I'm sure." Rogue tried not to roll her eyes-what part of her all black gothic wear told the man she'd get along with a cheerleader?

Soon enough a knock sounded at the door and a smiling, pretty brunette appeared-she was everything Rogue had dreaded she would be; perky, bright and smiling, "Yes Principal Dumas?"

"Come in Celeste," Dumas waved the girl in a broad smile on his face, Rogue noticed a matching one on her brother's face-Kurt always had a weakness for lively brunettes; "I'd like you to meet Kurt and M…"

"Rogue," the gothic teen interrupted hating the fact that Mystique had used her real name to enroll her in classes.

For a second both Dumas and Celeste looked a bit uncomfortable which made Rogue smile ever so slightly.  "Yes…Rogue and Kurt Darkholme.  They've just moved to New Orleans from…"

"Paris," Kurt supplied shyly while fidgeting with his image inducer.

Celeste's eyes rounded giving her a distinctly cow-like expression; at least in Rogue's opinion, "Wow, Daddy took me there for last fashion week…It's so glamorous. Not like here, all people in this city do is party. There's no sophistication."

"What's wrong with that?" Rogue cocked an eyebrow and thickening her tell tale southern accent a touch, "I'd rather have corn bread an catfish like a hick than frois gras and escargot like a pretentious…"

A strangled cough erupted from Kurt who recognised the antagonistic tone Rogue was taking all too well-she never bothered showing her distain for high school politics. "I can't wait for you to show us the school Celeste."

Shooting daggers at her younger brother Rogue crossed her arms and placed a plastic smile on her face, "Oh yes, it should be so fun."

Missing the sarcasm entirely Celeste clapped her hands and motioned Rogue and Kurt to stand, "No time like the present, I can give you a quick tour then take you to the cafeteria for lunch that way you won't miss any of your afternoon classes."

"Goody." Rogue sighed under her breath hoping that someone would kill her and save her the agony of spending time with Celeste.

Before anything more was said Dumas had ushered them out of the office and into the reception area where Celeste took charge and moved them into the hall.  It took less than five seconds for Rogue to notice the other girl was ignoring her-Kurt always was the more approachable of the siblings.  "Why we take a look at your schedules?" she grabbed them away from Rogue and skimmed the pages, "Alright, we'll pass your Speech, English and Media classes first Kurt; then we can go by Rogue's History, Trigonometry and the gym where phys ed is."

With the unswerving attention to detail common in most military geniuses Celeste guided her charges through the hallways pointing out anything of interest or if they passed a classroom they had a subject in.  Occasionally, Rogue would listen to the bits of gossip being thrown at her but mostly she noted how the school was laid out in a basic square-it would be hard to get lost-she could just circle around if she had to.  While they were outside being shown the wonders of the courtyard-what they did there Rogue had no clue-the bell releasing the hordes of hungry students for lunch sounded.  

"Come on," Celeste urged them back into the school, "Time for lunch you can sit at my table-everyone who's any one sits there."

They backtracked towards the cafeteria, following the flow of the crowd.  Rogue smirked as a purple haired girl in black bondage pants and a worn in black leather duster pushed roughly past Celeste earning a muttered 'Gas Huffer' from the preppy girl.  Glad to have found someone in the school who didn't step directly out of a GAP ad Rogue watched the girl stalk to a locker just ahead of them-it was covered in scuff marks.  The girl looked from side to side then lifted one Doc Martin clad foot and delivered a solid roundhouse kick to the locker door causing it to spring open.  Celeste hastily rushed Rogue and Kurt past as the girl dumped the books she carried into the locker.  

Finally after turning one more corner they entered the institutionally painted room-the cafeteria.  Celeste pointed to a small group of black and flannel clad kids-most of whom had their noses in binders reciting lines to each other, "Those are the drama freaks, fine if you need entertainment at parties, but a bummer to bring into reality.  Oh there," her perfectly manicured hand jerked towards a studious group with text books, "Geeks. Always great if you're looking for a tutor or just someone to do your homework."

"Or we could do it ourselves." Rogue shook her head wondering just why Celeste thought they were unaware of the social Darwinism of the modern high school-she and Kurt had been to five in the last three years.

Even Kurt wore a look of extreme boredom as Celeste rambled on and on-the Rastas, the skaters, the jocks, the preps.  Rogue was about to gouge her own eyes out when she saw the purple haired girl shouldering her way through the throngs.  The Goth smirked as beefy football players jumped out of the other girl's path as if she were the bogey man-Rogue always appreciated a good 'Death Glare'.  Without people blocking her way the girl moved quickly to the group sitting in the back corner of the room, a small blonde girl dressed like she stepped out of Vogue, a gawky redheaded boy who seemed to have picked out whatever didn't smell too bad, a dark haired stocky boy in a plain black shirt and jeans.  The third guy wore a brown version of the girl's duster and a tight black shirt that clung to his chest-sunglasses hid his eyes giving him a mysterious air.  

Rogue watched as the third boy tossed something at the punk's head only to have her catch it right in front of her face; they laughed and the punk slid in next to her friend.  Trying to be nonchalant Rogue motioned to the group with her head, "Who are they?"

The face Celeste made was priceless-a cross between fear, admiration and desire-it only served to make Rogue more interested.  "That's the Lebeau boys; Emil, Theo and Remy.  The blonde is Remy's girlfriend Bella Boudreaux and the freak is Mickey Fitzgerald." Unlike Celeste-Rogue noticed Kurt jump slightly and begin to stare at Mickey in confusion, "Except for her the rest aren't bad even if the Lebeaus are one generation away from Swamp trash. Bella is on the cheerleading squad with me."

"But I met…" Kurt began but he was cut off by a deep, smoky voice.

"You gonna let us pass chère or does Remy have to pick you up an move you hisself?"

******************************

So far Remy's day had not been exactly red letter.  First, there had been a pop quiz in Chem. which Mickey had so conveniently skipped out on.  Then he had been forced to read a part of 'Romeo and Juliet' out loud in English only to have the girls swoon and the teacher criticize his language skills.  Those events however paled in comparison to the mess he walked into when he entered the cafeteria and took up his spot next to Bella.  Shooting him an evil look she shrugged off the arm he tried to wrap around her shoulder, "An where were you last night?"

"Remy tole you he had travaille," he spread his hands out in apology.

Bella stuck out her lip and pouted, "I had to hide in my room all alone last night while dey had de Elders meeting to figure out what to do wit Julien.  I could have used some company."

"Was dat code for 'I wanted to make hot monkey love'?" Emil scratched his head receiving dark looks from Bella and his cousins.

Theo shook his head gently, "Just stay out of it Lapin."

Remy however had a different idea all together, "If dey wanted to save time Remy could have told dem how to fix Julien.  Take him to the swamp and leave him dere."

He cringed when Bella slapped him in the back of his head, "_Je__ vas te passe une calotte! Don talk about my brother like dat Remy."_

Ever the peacemaker Theo leaned in towards Bella, "What did your Elders say?"

"Dey decided dat Julien should get married," Bella rolled her eyes and glared at Remy again, "Dat I shouldn't be de only one marrying for de good of de Guild."

Emil began to laugh, "I hope dey chose some mean _Saloppe…cause no 'fense Bella but your brother is de biggest…"_

"They chose Mickey."  Bella finished before the rest of the words left Emil's mouth.

For a second the boys fell silent-none quieter than Remy.  He knew just how much Mickey loathed Julien and this timbit of information went a long way to explain why she hadn't yet appeared in school.  Knowing Mickey she was out there somewhere beating or killing something in an attempt to reconcile herself to the concept.  It made him feel for the quiet girl even more-at least he and Bella liked each other-had been friends since birth the idea of marrying was more a natural extension of their bond.  But to be stuck with someone you hated more than anything in the world. That was cold.

Maybe it was because he was the only one who knew about Mickey's powers but Remy felt a need to protect the small assassin-even though she could take him in a fight any day.  It was his little bit for mutant solidarity.   "Dere's de blushin' bride now." Emil nodded towards the entrance of the cafeteria where Mickey was mowing through the crowd.

As Mickey passed by the love of Emil's life Celeste, Remy's eyes were drawn to the new students accompanying her.  The boy reminded him of a smaller version of Emil-the same lanky, mischievous look.  Then the girl caught his eye and Remy did a double take-average height, a slim athletic build with just the right amount of curve, long legs.  Taking his time Remy dragged his eyes up the girl's body already liking what he saw only to find himself sucked into the most amazing pair of emerald eyes he had ever seen-not even the hefty amount of black eyeliner she had applied could dim the sparkle of those gems in her porcelain face.  The front of her hair was platinum in contrast to the rich auburn that covered the rest of her head.  She looked like a dark angel and her eyes were locked right on him.

Pulling himself out of his trance Remy watched Mickey stomp closer if she had been a cartoon a big dark cloud would have followed just above her purple head.  Deciding it would be best to get the assassin away from Emil and his smart comments Remy tossed a pack of cigarettes to Mickey.  It was hard not to admire her form as Mickey's hand shot out and caught the pack just in front of her face.  She offered the small lifting of her lips that wasn't quite a smile and sat next to Remy, "Thanks I forgot mine.  You coming with?"

"Oui," Remy stood and motioned Mickey forward, "Remy never turns down spendin' time wit his favourite assassin."

"Remy there are three things I've never seen you turn down," Mickey lifted three fingers, "Sex, booze and nicotine."

They began walking towards the exit bringing Remy closer to his mystery girl, "If Remy didn't know better he'd say you didn't love him no more."

"If Remy was thinking he'd remember," Mickey nearly growled, "I don't love anyone."

Remy was about to reply when they drew even with Celeste and the others-the Gothic girl was standing right in front of him with her back turned away.  Unable to help himself and hoping to get some nicotine into Mickey's system before she went on a rampage, "You gonna let us pass _chère_ or does Remy have to pick you up an move you hisself?"

The girl jumped and spun around her eyes blazing, "Go around me."

A smart comment bubbled to Remy's lips at the sound of her Southern lilt but died when he noticed Mickey turning a ghostly shade from the corner of his eye-the boy standing beside the spitfire in ripped jeans wore a similar expression only more dumbfounded.  "Fantôme? You okay girl?"

"Michaela?" the boy's voice was German tinted and caused Mickey to pale even more.

Sending a quick prayer to Saint Jude, Remy pushed Mickey and the new duo towards the doors-he had to get them out of the cafeteria before anyone created a scene, "Celeste you found Remy's old _amis…__Merci_ beaucoup chère_…"_

"What are you talkin' about Swamp Rat…?" The girl shot Remy a glare but it went ignored as he steered the others through the halls and outside to the smoker's area.

Once they had reached the relative safety of the outdoors Remy stopped and turned his attention back to Mickey, "Come on 'tite tell Remy what's wrong."

He spun towards the boy when no answer was forth coming, "What you do to her _Homme_?  Remy never seen anythin spook her like seeing you?"

For his part the boy looked even more confused, "But you didn't have purple hair last night…"

"This is Church girl?" the Goth lifted one dark eyebrow in question pushing some of her long white bangs out of her face.

Suddenly it all clicked-Mickey had met the boy wearing one of her other faces and didn't want to be recognised.  They both were careful not to arouse suspicion about their extra skills, both to protect themselves and the Guilds.  The boy shook his head, "Your eyes are the same but everything else is different…how?"

"Dat's a long story _homme_."  Remy sighed and tried to think of the best way to broach the subject while hoping that they weren't facing a pair of genetic purists.

"I'm a mutant." Mickey's voice was flat and emotionless, "I can change the way my face looks, or my hair…"

"_Merde_…" Remy swore under his breath, "You shouldn't lissen to her…dey dropped Mickey on her head when she was a _bébé…"_

The boy and girl looked stunned then sharing a loaded glance began to laugh.  The girl recovered first, "Join the club."

"Quoi?" 

Lifting his eyes from his feet the boy met Mickey's eyes, "We're mutants too…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Translations**

_Je vas te passe une calotte_ – I'm gonna slap you

_Saloppe_ – Dirty, skanky girl

_Bébé_ - Baby

How's that for a cliff hanger?

And then there were responses.

Thanks to everyone who read and took the time to review like Pixie Cat, JosiahGirl.

Star of Chaos – Me talented? You talking to this hack here? But I'm glad you're looking forward to everything. I'm happy to clog your inbox with alert notices.  Yep, Kurt and an Assassin. 

RogueWanderer– Oh man is Julien ever bad…and evil…not in the fun way.  I'm going to make him super evil. So I see Pyro is a Talking Heads fan.

Petra  Delling – Yay! I made a believable OC who isn't all that Mary Sueish! Yay me! *Happy Dance* I haven't figured how far the Kurt/Mickey thing is going to go…just because of the Julien thing.  And she's sort of like Mystique but her transformations are more limited…she can't make herself look male or bigger than she already is.  But I'm uber thrilled you like the plot so far. 

Yumiko – Where's the cookie? I want it! If you're allergic to Gerbils I'll find another animal to attack you with. 

Michelle – Step away from the computer…take deep cleansing breaths…I have eight finished stories for you to read to hold you over while I work on this.  Because good, bad I'm the girl with the plot outline.

Peace215 - *Sob* "one of the best AU's I've read!" oh my…thanks.  I'm glad you liked it but don't tip your hat too far it might fall off. 

Pixie Flyer – I can't say if I'll kill Julien…that would be giving things away…You know I don't give away my secrets.

Caliente– It had nothing to do with creativity…just the level of your praise.  I hope I explained a bit more about Mickey's hair and the way she changes things around.  

Ish – Maybe Kurt's the one that caught her eye maybe not…The more I develop Mickey the less she seems like the type of girl to have a BF.  And the 'Holy Trinity Superheroes' thing makes me giggle…I could just see it. I'm glad you liked the relationship between Rogue and Kurt…I think that even though they didn't grow up together they're pretty close and Rogue feels its her place to look out for them while Mystique does her thing.  How about ten thousand burning suns…that might cover the hate between Mickey and Julien.  I'll explain it later.  I hope to get her away from him though…and Remy from Bella. So many relationships to ruin so little time. 

Anime Addicted – Teehee…in a confessional it's dirty I know. It's the repressed Catholic in me acting out. 

Evanescence Kicks Ass - *I love your name!*  I'm glad you like it.  I haven't decided on what other Evo characters will appear…But you're right Pietro and Wanda make the most sense, so do the other Brotherhood members.  But then that might bring the X-geeks.  And yep, Mickey is all mine. Yay! I try and make all the characters I create as realistic as possible…that you think so makes me happy.


	4. Meet the Bickersons

**Four**

The moment he words left her mouth Mickey had wanted to take them back, "I'm a mutant." Somehow saying it out loud was easier than she had thought-it wasn't something she had done before.  Normally, Mickey chose to hide something her mutation made even easier, "I can change the way my face looks, or my hair…"

Dimly, she could hear Remy trying to shove the Genie back into the bottle-telling Kurt and the girl that she was just crazy.  The overprotective streak that ran five miles wide in Remy Lebeau was one of the reasons Mickey liked having him as a friend.  It showed that it didn't matter that he was a Thief and she an Assassin-they were above the rivalry that affected so many others in the city-the X gene had assured that.  Mickey had had few friends in her life and Remy proved the old adage "Quality over Quantity".  

At the edge of her fog Mickey heard the girl laugh with just the barest hint of amusement, "Join the club."

Remy's confusion was something palpable in the air, "Quoi?"

Mickey felt her head rise up as if she were little more than a puppet on a string and found her eyes-the only thing she left real most times-meet Kurt's.  A wave of emotion flooded from the boy's gentle face; understanding, interest, fear, sympathy.  "We're mutants too…"

Time stood still as Mickey swallowed the words down, in her life time she had only come across three other mutants.  Her mother; who could create illusions in people's minds, a distant cousin of Ma's who had a sonic type scream and Remy with the kinetic ability she had helped him master.  Now she was faced with two more-how many like them were there in the world?  A shake of her head brought all of Mickey's rationality back to the fore of her mind, "What can you do?"

Kurt's slight smile faded and he began to play with his watch again-it was a dead tell and Mickey didn't miss it.  With an eye roll to be envied the girl grabbed Kurt's wrist and pressed a button on the watch briefly-the lanky dark haired boy was replaced in a flash by a hunched form covered in indigo fur, pointy ears, glowing yellow eyes and most amazingly of all a tail that was twitching nervously.  Just as quickly the first image returned and Kurt was busy glaring at the girl while not looking at Mickey or Remy.  "Rogue…some one might have…"

"Don worry _mon__ ami," Remy's drawl cut the boy off and Mickey smiled knowing what was coming-the Cajun removed his sunglasses revealing his magnificent red on black eyes while the bickering duo watched, "Remy understand.  Dey used to call him __Le Diable Blanc when dey thought he couldn hear dem."_

This admission seemed to settle the younger man but Mickey could still feel fear rolling off of Kurt as he waited for her to speak.  She could feel a small smile turning the corners of her mouth northwards, "You have a tail."

All of the tension slid out of Kurt's eyes as he returned the smile it sent an unfamiliar tremor through Mickey to see him happy, "Ja,"

A not so dainty cough interrupted the moment and Mickey brought her attention back to the girl who had been with Kurt; who had her hands on her hips tapping one combat booted foot impatiently, "You gonna introduce your friend Elf or where you born in a barn?"

"It was a Bavarian Castle and you know it Rogue," Kurt stuck his tongue out at the teasing comment before pointing to the girl, "This is _Meine Schwester_ Rogue...Rogue this is mein friend Michaela..."

"Mickey. No one but that horse's ass Dumas calls me 'Michaela' around here." Mickey nodded to Rogue but didn't reach out to shake the other girl's hand-some how Mickey got the impression that neither was the touchy feely type.

"You forgettin' somethin 'tite?" Remy's voice purred with just an edge of sulkiness-it was the tone he used with pretty girls when he knew Bella wasn't around, "_Je m'appel Remy Lebeau…but __une belle fille comme toi can call me Remy _chère_."_

The look on Rogue's face was less than impressed and Mickey had to smile-it was the first time she hadn't seen a girl turn into a cooing puddle of estrogen at Remy's feet-she'd have to mark the date in her calendar for prosperity.  "And what's your power Swamp Rat, since we're playing show and tell." Rogue narrowed her eyes and stared intently at Remy.

"Remy don usually show de _filles de first time he meets dem," he offered the Goth a seductive smile which was promptly ignored-Mickey snorted and tried to hide the laughter she felt bubbling within her while Kurt just seemed confused._

As they watched Rogue changed tactics allowing an evil smile curl her lips, "Sugah, I ain't interested in 'Little Remy' as much as he likes to do your thinking for you…or were a pair of nifty eyes all you got to show for your X gene? Let me guess you're Slime Boy of the wild bayou?"

Remy's mouth dropped open in shock as Mickey began to laugh heartily all her earlier tension forgotten as some one **finally got the better of Remy, "Kurt I think I like your sister…Emil's going to be pissed he missed seeing Remy speechless."**

The grin on Kurt's face widened as Remy began glaring their way, "She has that effect on people."

"An dat makes you 'Caustic River Rat' _hahn_?" Remy regained his trademark smirk and began to play along with Rogue, "Don think Remy didn notice dat accent o' yours _chère_. Or you blue a fuzzy like _ton frère_?"

"_Chère_ means dear right?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow as he watched his sister get paler-a sure sign that Remy was making her very angry-Kurt knew from experience that Remy would not like an angry Rogue.

Always observant Mickey nodded her usual evil child smile plastering her face; Rogue and Remy were moving closer to each other playing a physiological game of chicken, "Yes, I hope she finds it as patronizing as I do when he calls me _'tite_."

"Hey Mickey!" at the sound of Emil's voice Mickey turned and waved the rest of her friends over to watch the show.

As they approached Bella, Theo and Emil watched in interest as the pair continued to argue to the exclusion of all else, Bella lifted one perfectly groomed brow in question; "What is dat boy doin'?"

"Arguing with de _nouvelle fille," Emil smirked as he tried to get close enough to hear everything but stay close enough to the others to look uninterested, "Look he's making a _bahbin_…"_

"De _fille_ look ready to put de _cunja_ on Remy," Theo chuckled lightly then smiled at Kurt, "Since you already met Mickey and Remy, it'd be rude not to introduce ourselves.  _Je suis_ Theo Labeau, dat's Bella Boudreaux and de peeshwank be Emil de Lapin…don tell no one he's my cousin."

Kurt smiled after spending quality time with Celeste he had wondered what kind of welcome they would get from the regular students.  Sometimes Kurt found it difficult to talk to strangers because he worried they would see through his illusion but thankfully, Mickey's friends seemed quite natural and friendly. In fact the girl's complete non-reaction to his real self was positively encouraging, "Kurt Darkholme…that is my sister Rogue…"

"Homme you might not want ta hear dis _mais your __sœur is hot," Emil watched Rogue intently until Bella cuffed him on the side of the head._

The smile the blonde girl offered Kurt was warm and apologetic, "You have to forgive Lapin…dey dropped him on his head when he was a bébé-_deux fois_."

"You a sophomore, _homme?" Emil rubbed the back of his head gingerly while he questioned Kurt._

Kurt nodded slowly still trying to catch what was being said between his sister and Remy-the phrase 'Coonassed Swamp Trash' drifted by with her distinct twang, "I have computers after lunch…"

"_Bien_," Emil smiled widely and clapped a light hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, "Den you be in my class…_merde_…we better get den-Monsieur Holmes don like it when you come in late."

For a second Kurt felt torn; it was nice to have some one he knew in class but he didn't feel right leaving Rogue to her own devices.  As if reading his mind Mickey nodded in the Gothic belle's direction, "What class does she have?"  
  


It took a second of fumbling for Kurt to find Rogue's schedule, "Junior Phys Ed…"

"I'm in that class." Mickey took the piece of paper from Kurt's tri fingered hand, "I'll make sure she gets there."

A tugging on his arm propelled Kurt forward as Emil began to rattle off some of the more impressive stunts the Lebeaus had pulled at _L'Ecole_.  The one with the chicken feet filling Dumas' desk drawers sounded most interesting.  Turning back he waved to Mickey-glad that God had provided himself and Rogue with friends so quickly.  Smiling slightly Mickey waved back as Kurt entered the school and the bell signalling the end of lunch rang. 

*****************************

"Is your friend Remy always such an ass?" Rogue asked as she and Mickey changed into their gym clothes the bell had brought her war of words with the smirking Cajun to a close but not quite to an end.

With a shrug Mickey tied her long bangs down under a black bandana-they were beginning the fun that was the gymnastics unit and hair in her eyes never agreed with her tumbling, "Only when he tries to be charming."

Rogue twisted her bicoloured hair back into a ponytail following Mickey's advice, "And how often is that?"

"When ever he's awake." Came the straight faced answer as the purple haired girl tied up her black sneakers, "Remy's not so bad once you get to know him…but until then you'll want to strangle him at least five times a day."

"However did he survive you?" Rogue laughed enjoying the dark sense of humour that ran through the other girl-so far as Rogue had seen they had quite a lot in common. 

This time a small grin brightened Mickey's face-reminding Rogue that Kurt always had good taste in women. "He almost didn't. But I took pity on Remy and allowed him to live."

Rogue laughed as Mickey pulled off the thickly studded black leather cuffs she wore on her wrists revealing a black 'A' tattooed in a winding gothic pattern on the inside of her right arm, "Nice tat."

For a second Mickey went utterly still-in the way Rogue had only seen Mystique react when pushed about her past or why she followed some of Magneto's crazier instructions.  It was what people did when they were hiding something.  The moment passed and Mickey became as animated she ever was, "Thanks."

"I saw one like that on Remy's wrist." Rogue prodded, "But his was a 'T'.  Do they mean something?"

"Our middle initials," the words were even and measured so that Rogue couldn't tell if they were truth or not, "Mine is Aisling and Remy's is Thierry-but if you tell anyone that I'll kill you." 

Rogue nodded and mimed locking her lips-it wasn't like she'd like people finding out that she was Marie Eugenia Sunflower Darkholme. In her opinion middle names were a bane set upon children by mothers who wanted some retribution for hours of labour pains.

*****************************

In a little as fifteen minutes Kurt decided that it probably wasn't a wise idea on Mr. Holmes the computer teacher's part to allow him and Emil to sit next to each other.  In theory it was so Emil could 'help' Kurt catch up on the lessons he'd missed on the first day of school.  Reality however proved that Emil wanted to show off his hacking skills to a new audience, but Kurt had to admit it was entertaining and informative to watch the other teen set the sprinklers to go off a half hour before lunch the next day.  Kurt learned that while Emil maintained a studious front he viewed things like school protocol as suggestions to be ignored instead of hard and fast rules. Whatever else he was Emil Lebeau made computers fun.

"You wanna know de best thing bout dis?" Lapin grinned maniacally as he typed in lines of code. 

The tone of the boy's voice made Kurt sit up straighter despite the pain it caused his hidden tail, "What?"  
  


"Dumas will blame Remy and Mickey for dis," Emil rubbed his hands together eagerly, "He won prove it _mais dat never stopped him from doin' it before."_

Kurt smiled and reminded himself to tell Rogue about the prank-she'd enjoy Remy getting in trouble for something he didn't do.  Leaning in closer to his new friend Kurt asked something he'd been curious about, "How long have you all been friends?"

"Dere wasn much choice bout Theo an Remy hahn," Emil made a face knowing full well what his older cousin would do to him if it was discovered he had set the sprinklers, "Dey're family.  Bella grew up wit us an Mickey came from Ireland when she was twelve…"

"She doesn't have an accent," Kurt puzzled-even after five years in the USA he hadn't lost his German burr. 

Emil shrugged in the most Gallic way, "_Je _sais_, I think she took classes to get rid 'o it."_

Before Kurt's eyes a mischievous smirk spread across Emil's lightly freckled face, "Why you so interested in…" Kurt blushed and the smile widened, "You got a thing for de scary _filles hahn?"_

"You don't think she's pretty?" Kurt gulped and cursed the fact that Magneto had made his image inducer mimic his own reactions to a tee. 

Emil shook his head still grinning, "_Au contraire homme, Mickey is __très jolie when she wants to be…but I would never say dat to her face."_

"Why not?"

Theatrically lowering his voice Emil made a strange face, "I tried it once three years ago an she broke my arm."

Frowning Kurt tried to reconcile the Mickey known to her friends to the thoughtful Michaela he had met at the _Eglise.  No matter how hard he tried the two just did not add up.  With forced indifference Kurt returned to his school work Mickey Fitzgerald was a mystery he had plenty of time to solve, while he had to finish his coding exercise in fifteen minutes._

*****************************

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the window of Mystique's SUV as they wound their way through the labyrinth paths of New Orleans towards the headquarters' of the city's Thieves Guild.   Why the Patriarch wanted to meet his mercenary's children she had no idea but Rogue was not impressed at being summoned forth.   Even the mighty Magneto had stopped trying to get her to do anything the Goth didn't want to do and having dinner at some swanky mansion surrounded by the arrogant children of  the Guild was not high on Rogue's list of priorities.  Actually, it fell somewhere near spending more time with Celeste Montmercy becoming a cheerleader and cooing over Remy Lebeau like the other airheads in her gym class had.  If it hadn't been for Mickey's blunt sarcasm they would have driven rogue insane.

Now all Rogue could hope for was to get dinner out of the way quickly so she could go home and work on the pile of trig her teacher had so kindly given her.  A bubble bath to pamper the muscles still screaming from the medieval torture that was the uneven bars then a solid eight hours sleep wouldn't go amiss either.  She could hear Kurt suck in a breath as they began to edge the city's famous Garden District with its towering homes.  Stately symbols of repression and exploitation Rogue shook her head but admired the view all the same-she could be realistic and still appreciate fine architecture.   At the end of one elaborate wrought iron fence Mystique stopped the vehicle and pushed the buzzer, the gates clinked open to allow them access.  Rogue wondered if it was her imagination that saw a letter 'T' similar to Remy's tattoo worked into the coat of arms on the gate. 

Parking the car in front of the ivy covered Tudor style mansion Mystique motioned her children n out of the car, "I want you to behave tonight."

"Why do I have the feeling you were looking at me when you said that Momma?" Rogue asked tartly.

"Because you're the one with a short temper." Her mother responded airily.

Grumbling Rogue followed Kurt and Mystique up the stone steps to the front door of the home. With a insincere smile plastered on her face Rogue pressed the doorbell.  The door swung wide allowing golden light and the smell of rich Cajun cooking to float into the cool autumn night. It was almost perfect until Rogue caught sight of the young man who had answered the door-she immediately set her face into it's normal impassive scowl.  

"_Chère_, you didn have to follow Remy home to spend time wit him," The ruby and ebony eyes of Remy Lebeau shone with laughter and like Mickey had warned her, Rogue wanted to strangle the Cajun.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Translations**

****

_mon__ ami – my friend_

_Le Diable Blanc – The White Devil_

_Meine Schwester – My sister_

_Je m'appel – My name is_

_une__ belle fille comme toi – a beautiful girl like you_

_ton__ frère – your brother_

_nouvelle__ fille – new girl_

making a _bahbin – pouting (Cajun expression)_

_cunja__ – (More Cajun) A spell, hex_

_Je suis – I am_

Peeshwank – (Gotta love de Cajuns) Runt

_Sœur - Sister_

_deux__ fois - Twice_

_Bien - Good_

_Merde ­– Shit (Like none of you knew that one)_

_Je __sais- I know_

_Au contraire homme- On the contrary man_

*LoL* How was that for an evil cliffhanger? Muahahahahahaha!

Star of Chaos – I agree…Emil needs to set his standards higher…Don't worry he will.  I deal with it very slowly…my talent is painful sometimes. 

Petra Delling- I completely understand having no life…this is why I posted on like a Friday night. Teehee…so I'm going to make you wait until Rogue shows off her mutation.  Afterall Remy wouldn't share his either.  I hope I've answered a few questions (but not too many otherwise you wouldn't need to read this.) And yeah I don't think Mickey noticed anything when she shook Kurt's hand in Chapter two.  But she's quite interested in the tail.

Ishandahalf – Yes, I felt the tomatoes being thrown at me left right and center.  I gave you more rebellious, bitchy Rogue. And yeah, Celeste sucks…maybe we'll hunt her down and kill her together.  She's kind of a non-mutant Jean Grey.  I promise to heal your precious Emil.  I swear on Remy's leather pants.  Oh yes, no running away for Mickey…that would be too easy.  You know I don't make things easy on my characters.  And they sued to play in each other's kiddie pools naked…with the puppy.  Sorry about a lack of bonding…but well…Rogue's gonna hate him for a while.  Just until she sees the softer side of Remy I swear!!!  Put down that Pitchfork!

Turquoise – Glad to hear you like Mickey…maybe I won't kill her off then. 

Pixie Flyer – How about verbal sparring? Does that work for you?

Kazzeh Sodapop – Wow, I'm impressed…you read everything. I usually skim myself unless something is really good.  Thanks.

Peace215 – Never loose your favourite hat…or bad things will happen.  Yes, Romy hints…but I like working up to the real show slowly.  Love at first sight is too easy.  Real love takes work.  Yeah Mickey's pissed but she's a practical soul that knows there isn't much she can do about it-yet. I haven't decided if Kurt will get a g/f…but Rogue and Mickey are well on the way to being friends. 

Aro – Yep, ff.net can be evil sometimes. I'm a pretty regular updater…look once a week and you'll be okay.  Maybe everyone is a mutant…dundundun.

Yumiko – I saw no cookies in my pantry…maybe my roommate ate them on me.  I have friend who believes Gerbils are the highest life form on earth and that we should see them as the next step in evolution.  I bet that scares you more. 

Sickmindedsucker – You will learn that I am the queen of evil cliff hangers…I can't resist them.  I understand the cheerleader thing…they kind of creeped me out when I was still in high school. 

Pixie Cat – Bad ff.net Bad!!!  Yeah…it's pretty much the same at any school… I attended three high schools…and at each one some one did the same thing.  Again I love the fact that people love my OC's I worry that they are Mary Sues all the time so I try to make them real but flawed.  You get a cookie for guessing the Romy will take a bit, but the Belle jealousy can start at any time.

Michelle - *Eyes the swords warily* Yes, I updated.  You'd have to find me to kill me Mortal! Teheehee. While some of my BTVS stuff is good there's huge formatting issues with them here at ff.net just tell me what you want and I'll send it to you…or you can wait til I repost it all.  But if you want to laugh try the 'When all Else fails' series I wrote with noted BTVSer Aslan…it makes me giggle.

Caliente – 'Awesome Blossom'….*g* that's something I don't hear every day.  Yep lust at firstsight…but then Remy has a weakness for pretty girls.  Yay! You caught the Kitty comment! You win a prize! What other little references did you find?   There's a tasty one in this chapter.  Guess it and you can have a cameo.

Anime Addicted – Yeah, I suppose I should take it easy on poor Remy…after all lust at first sight is a difficult experience.  Especially when the girl shoots you down.  

Frozen Fire – Yay…you like Mickey…Again…I love cliff hangers.  And now after this you'll have to wait til I finish the next chapter of "Shame and Redemption' before I update again.  Just one thing…as Caliente noticed I add little references… 'Timbit' was an in joke for other Canadians about the dounut chain Tim Horton's that call dounut holes 'Timbits'… Thanks for noticing though…no one else did.  :)

Evanescence Kicks Ass – Yep it's a groovy name. I'm not telling if any other Evo characters are gonna show…maybe but I haven't made up my mind.  Wanda and Pietro would be the obvious ones.  I'd love to bring Pyro in…just for fun.  I'll leave Piotr alone-he's tortured enough in my other fic. 

UndyingImmortal – My story rocks hardcore! Yay! Hardcore like Johnny Rotten or hard core like Good Charlotte…


	5. Out of the Closet

**Five**

From across the long banquet table Kurt watched his sister very closely, she had been seated next to Remy at the boy's request and Kurt would bet his tail she was itching to stab him with her salad fork.  It wasn't beyond Rogue to do something like that-he'd seen her do it to Magneto's son Pietro after he and Kurt had eaten pixie sticks and dumped all of her makeup in the trash.  "_Mon ami_," Emil chuckled as he followed Kurt's gaze, "Don worry none…If she hurts him odds are Remy asked for it." 

"I know but…" Kurt wanted to explain to his dinner companion that Rogue's idea of finishing something was often unpleasant-aside from stabbing Quicksilver in the leg she had made a point to add pink dye to his laundry.  

Emil shook his head and tried to look stern-a difficult task for a young man who looked like an overgrown Howdy Doody, "_Non__, __lasser__ les bon temps __rouler_! It ain't every day dat I get a _nouveaux__ ami __dans_ de guild."

"Tole you Lapin was dropped on his head," Theo leaned over Emil and whispered to Kurt, "But you know, if we'd known your momma was de _nouvelle_ thief we'd have never left ya'll wit Celeste to give de tour."

Emil crossed his arms and pouted, "Dere ain't a thing wrong wit Celeste Montmercy…she's _très belle_…"

"_Et très ennuyeuse aussi_." Theo laughed as Kurt shivered in memory of the time he had spent with the brunette cheerleader that morning.

The way Emil pouted made Kurt join Theo's laughter-he looked like a constipated squirrel.  Giving in to the mirth surrounding him Emil began to laugh as well, he reached a hand out to swat Theo in the arm but only succeeded in knocking over the small glass of red wine beside him.

"Lapin!" A large black woman entered the room in time to witness the outbreak of clumsiness-her voice was smoky and rich like molasses, "I betta no' see you makin de mess of my linens."

Kurt watched in wonder as the impish spark that illuminated Emil withered and died under the woman's even stare.  She seemed to grow exponentially as she crossed her rolling pin arms over her more than ample chest, one eyebrow rising to the line of her red kerchief.  She radiated power and majesty.  "_Non __Tante_…I just…" Emil stuttered over the words. 

"Forgot all de fancy manners I worked hard to put in dat t'ick skull 'o yours?" the other eyebrow joined it's mate and all conversation at the table came to an abrupt end.  

As all eyes turned towards the young thief he began to redden until his face nearly matched his hair.  Even Emil knew better than to try and argue with Mattie Baptiste-it was impossible to win.  "_Non Tante_…" 

"_Non Tante_ what?"  Both large hands set themselves on her hips causing Kurt to swallow painfully-Mystique in a bad mood wasn't nearly as scary as this. 

Emil glared across the table where Remy and Rogue had stopped arguing to chuckle over his discomfort, "Non Tante Mattie…_Je suis très desole_.  I'll clean it up."

"_Merci_ Emil," She smiled brightly as if Emil's continued well being hadn't hinged on those very words then turned across the table to focus on Remy as he swiped the last hush puppy out from under Rogue's fork, "And you Remy Etienne Lebeau…I don t'ink I raised you to be rude to company like dat…give de girl de hush puppy."

Rogue grinned as Remy paled-it was refreshing to see some one put him in his place.  Mattie turned back towards the kitchen to bring out the next course and any chagrin the Cajun felt was replaced as he began to turn his eyes first to the hush puppy on Rogue's plate…then back up to Rogue.  "If I spilt it with you will you stop shooting that 'I'm constipated' look at me?" Rogue lifted and eyebrow and kept her not so polite dinner conversation quiet.

"Remy does not look 'constipated'…" the older boy narrowed his red and black eyes, "De filles love it when Remy makes de _bahbin_.  Dey think he looks sexy…"

"You mean the girls that like you actually think?" Rogue drawled as she sliced the corn bread in half, "Colour me surprised. I took you for the bimbo and airhead type."

"So you been thinking about Remy?" He waggled his eyebrows and leered as he leaned back in his chair, "Its okay…Remy knows you can't help yourself."

An evil grin lifted Rogue's lips; before he could react Remy found his chair kicked out from underneath him.  As he fell Rogue schooled her features into a mask of simpering adoration, "I know I can't…It's a reflex.  Whenever I'm near you I just wanna kick something."

From the head of the table the parents of the bickering teenagers watched with amusement.  Jean-Luc Lebeau had wisely seated Mystique at his right hand and placed his eldest son Henri to his left so that they could discuss the operation that had brought the terrorist into his employ.  Seeing the easy camaraderie growing between the younger thieves and the children of his newest associate placed a rare smile on Jean-Luc's rugged face.  Especially the way young Rogue was treating the flirtatious Remy.   Sipping his wine Jean-Luc turned his smile to Mystique, "Oh to be young again hahn, Ms. Darkholme?"

"Speak for yourself." She offered a small smile to soften the harshness of her words, "It was horrible the first time around.  I imagine my daughter and your son would be the best of friends before I even considered being a teenager again."

Jean-Luc grimaced as Remy picked himself off of the ground and returned immediately to annoying the dark clad girl, "We have a saying for that here."

"Oh?" Mystique lifted an eyebrow in question-the King of New Orleans's thieves was proving to be a intelligent and insightful man-a breath of fresh air after years of working for Magneto.

Lifting his wine glass Jean-Luc saluted Mystique then the children at the opposite end of the table, "Oui, better them den us."

Unable to stop her laughter Mystique smiled thinly and sipped from her own glass, "Indeed."

The sound of a ringing cell phone interrupted the dinner conversation; Remy fished the offending device from his pocket and glanced that he call display.  With a roll of his red and black eyes he lifted it to his ear wondering why Bella was calling him tonight-she knew he had this dinner tonight; besides she should be at the announcement of Julien and Mickey's betrothal.  "Que est Bella?" 

"Not quite," Mickey's clipped tone responded, "Turn on your TV-channel ten."

Shaking his head Remy frowned but knew better than to ask Mickey why she had made the request, "Emil put de TV on channel ten…"

Everyone watched confused as the red head did as asked-it didn't take long for all their attention to focus on the breaking story.  Small figures appeared on the screen as the reporter in the helicopter droned on, "This is Action Ten news coming directly from Bayville New York where several individuals are fighting a giant robot!" 

Remy's eyes widened as a young man with goggles shot a red stream of energy from his eyes directly at the machine.  He could see a black woman with flowing white hair hurling lighting bolts, while a small brunette girl walked right through a piece of metal being thrown at her.  It took several minutes for Remy to realize what it was exactly he was watching-a group of mutants using their powers against a robot that was shooting green blasts at them.  Most of the mutants couldn't have been much older than Remy himself.  

Beside Remy, Rogue sucked in a breath as she recognised Magneto's signature red and purple costume high above the worst of the melee. Unconsciously, the Goth began to fidget with her gloves-some of the combatants were familiar faces to her and Kurt-The X-men and Brotherhood were fighting together against the robot while avoiding the Acolytes.  She and Kurt had known some of the brotherhood since childhood-and now they were in serious danger.  As they watched the large boy known as Blob was hit with one of the green beams, and was left encased in a matching capsule.

The sound of breaking glass brought everyone at the table back to reality as Mystique dropped the shattered pieces of the wine glass she had been holding.  Like the other mutants in the room her face was a ghostly white, "What were you thinking Magnus?"

In a daze Remy brought his cell phone back to his ear in time to catch Mickey's last words, "Bring Kurt and Rogue to the _Eglise_….we have to talk."

*******************************

"Would it be too much to ask you not to dress like you're en d'oeuil?"  Bella sauntered into Mickey's room as the other girl sat at her vanity watching in the mirror.  Like Mickey the room was orderly and neat-rich slate grey carpet, grey and black striped walls bordered with silver, a small selection of photographs-but it told you little about the person who inhabited the four walls; "I mean you're annoucin' your engagement…not attendin' a funeral."

Mickey's frown deepened as Bella sat herself on the edge of the black covered bed; tonight of all nights she should have been cheerful-it wasn't like getting married was the end of the world-it would make them sisters in truth, "That depends entirely on whose prospective you view this from Bella."

Sticking her tongue out, Bella shook some of her long hair and watched Mickey's spine stiffen at the mention of  the engagement, "You tellin' me dat marryin' my _frère_ is that bad?" 

"No," Mickey snapped in a tone that implied the exact opposite; "I don't like having the Guild deciding my life for me.  This is a decision that I should have made on my own…at a much later date."

Bella crossed one lean tanned leg over the other and set her violet eyes on the other girl-this was more than Mickey ever confided in her; normally Remy was the custodian of Mickey's secrets, "It's not like you're the only one who dey tole who to marry."

With a groan Mickey spun in her chair and met Bella's gaze head on-emptiness sat behind those serious blue eyes and it chilled Bella to the bone-that was Mickey's killing face, "I know that.  But we're not talking about you and Remy…at least the two of you are friends-you've had time to get used to things and make your peace with it.  Even if the two of you are never hopelessly in love you'll come to an amicable arrangement."

"Amen," Bella sighed thinking of the 'arrangement' she and Remy had already worked out-the one that involved both of them looking the other way while they sowed a few wild oats.

"Do you really think your brother would allow me such freedom?" Mickey asked quietly but with venom-obviously she had been thinking about this for some time.

Bella's smile died as she considered Julien and Mickey's relationship-he had pursued the younger girl relentlessly since she had arrived in the country.  Even more spoiled and arrogant as she herself was Bella's older brother had set out to win Mickey and when he had failed had used Guild diplomacy to acquire the girl.  Suppressing a shudder Bella tried not to think of Julien in such negative terms but his blatant and well known desire to own Mickey was something that frightened her immensely.  While she and Remy would never have a fairy tale romance at least they cared enough to make things work.  He didn't want or demand anything of Bella.  That sort of relationship would never please Julien-who needed to own his women, mind, body and soul.

Choking back a sob Bella shook her head wondering that Mickey cold look so calm and collected right now-how she could have expected the girl to be cheerful about any of this.  Standing up Bella took Mickey's hand and squeezed it lightly as a gesture of solidarity, "Look on de bright side Mic…You get me as your _belle-__sœur_."

The smile Mickey gave in return was an obvious warm up for all the false smiles she would have to give at the engagement party but Bella saw no reason to push the other girl for more.  Pointing to the conservative black dress laid out on the bed Mickey allowed the smile to fade, "Tell your father and brother I'll come down to greet guests when I've finished dressing…buy me as much time as you can Bella?"

"_De rien_ Mic…" Bella moved to the door and offered a faint smile thinking of ways to stall Mickey's entrance as long as possible, "What are friends for _hahn_?"

Once the door was firmly closed Mickey stood and slid home the dead bolt she had installed on the door to keep her suite private.  Fingering the rosary in her pocket Mickey wondered why she had finally let Bella see past her mask-to know how much she did not like the idea of being stuck with Julien.  If by chance a convenient 'accident' removed the threat of matrimony from Mickey's future the New Orleans Assassins would pick it apart to make sure it wasn't foul play.  That meant killing Julien was out of the picture.  

The deal her father had worked with Marius Boudreaux to get Mickey out of Ireland prevented her from leaving the city-if she did it would mean her father's life.  Of course that was assuming Mickey had a way to leave New Orleans-Julien was now watching her every move like a hawk.  That took care of running away.  

Leaning over Mickey unlaced her boots and carefully removed the knives she carried there-cursing the fact that high heels and boot knives couldn't blend together.  Fingering one sharp blade reverently Mickey knew killing herself wasn't an option either-that would mean letting Julien know he had won-that he had scared her.   "Over my dead body." Mickey muttered as she shimmied out of her bondage pants before shucking her t-shirt.

Clad only in her underwear and bra Mickey flipped on the TV to catch the evening news before heading into the shower.  Turning the volume to a reasonable level Mickey began to gather a few toiletries from her vanity on her way to the adjoining bathroom.  "We have breaking new from our sister station based in Bayville New York this hour as a group of teens with so-called 'super powers' battle a giant robot…"

The announcer had barely finished the sentence when Mickey spun to face the TV-it wasn't possible! Her eyes widened as she watched the clear helicopter images coming form the other side of the country.  Without thinking she grabbed her bedside phone and dialled Remy's cell phone.  He picked up after only two rings, "_Que__ est_ Bella?"

"Not quite," Mickey fought to keep her voice calm-this wasn't good, "Turn on your TV-channel ten."

Despite his confusion Mickey could hear Remy tell Emil to turn the TV on.  The line went dead as they both watched in horror as the young mutants fought the huge machine.  One of Mickey's greatest fears was that one day people would find out about mutants…that people would allow their fear and ignorance to control their actions.  That innocent people would die.  It wouldn't be the first time.  Mickey had been eight when her mother's powers had been discovered-they had earned Nora Fitzgerald a bullet in the brain when she had tried to use them to save a group of protesters from some English soldiers.  

Forcing herself to breathe Mickey called Remy's attention back to the present, "Bring Kurt and Rogue to the _Eglise_….we have to talk."

Hanging up, Mickey pulled her pants and boots back on then slipped a long sleeved black shirt over her head.  Thinking ahead she shoved her knives into place then added the throwing stars Remy had gotten her last Christmas into one of her many pockets.  Still feeling vulnerable and unarmed Mickey opened slid the mirror above her vanity away to reveal her arsenal, taking whatever she could conceal Mickey began to feel a little better.

Slithering into her duster Mickey threw open her bedroom window-for once grateful that her room was over the garage.  Careful to roll when she hit the roof bellow Mickey faded into the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Teehee…Yes I'm back! Sorry about how bloody long this took me to get out.  I really, really am.  You guys all know how it is when life interferes and writer's block rears it's ugly head.  I promise I will try not to let so long go between updates from now on.

So time for some long overdue shout outs.

Ish – If you want they can be argyle socks.  Glad the bonding worked for you…and if you look at it just right…Remy and Rogue bonded in this chappy.  Yep I liked the tattoo idea…kind of 'Highlander' I know but oh well it's my story.  And I'm guessing it was more like mega painkillers than crack…of course you can never tell with Mystique.   I'm sure everyone is terrified of Emil and Kurt joining forces…and we have yet to see how the sprinkler thing goes.   I kind of figured because the Guild really is a family like environment meeting Mystique's kids would be important to Jean-Luc…plus it gives Remy and Rogue more time together.

Aro, Girl Number 1, Sickminded Sucker, Animee Addicted, Kitrazzle Fayn, Offically *Obessed* With Pyro, Crazy X Goth, 

Star of Chaos – You'd better not let Ish hear you mocking her man…but yeah I agree…he was dropped-it's the only excuse.  I hope there was enough Remy and Rogue fighting in this for you…more fireworks to come.

Frozen fire – Yep silly me with my little in jokes that no one gets…I should stop. I reserve the right to kill everyone in the story if it suits my evil purposes…But Celeste is at the top of the list.

Caliente – Hummm…I hadn't thought of the Mystique similarities (aside from the mutation) until now…the hair was purple because that was one of my favourite colours to dye my own.  But bang on with the Banshee thing…even though in Canon Mickey isn't mentioned…in my world her mom was distantly related to Sean Cassidy. I'm glad you liked Dumas….he's a chip off of the block that was my VP in highschool…man he sucked. 

Michelle – Your sword does not scare me…I have a bigger sword. Perky friends are evil…they are surpassed only by having to work at 630am on a Sunday.  And I know it sucks…maybe I should stop writing…

Turquoise- I make no promises…others know I have a fondness for killing off my OCs.

Kazzeh SodaPop – So the other Evo characters are getting mentioned…I haven't decided if any one will make a cameo…but it's possible if I take the one plot twist I want to take.

Peace 215 – Yeah well Emil really likes to put his foot in his mouth…I think he likes the taste.  Was the dinner everything you had hoped?

Willa J – Yep it would be fun if Rogue strangled him…but then who would she torture?

Yumiko – No mopey Rogue here…Ye Gods that's boring to write…I think she's just come to terms with herself here.  Things are going to start getting very interesting from here on in.  And you might have a point about the nail clippers.

Petra Delling – Boo filters…Yay not having a boring 'show and tell' scene.  And in case you didn't notice…Rogue didn't say anything about her's either.  Maybe they can have a private show.  Honestly, it's kind of hard to picture anyone falling that fast…I'm sorry but its more fun to develop a relationship between characters than to do the old 'love at first sight' thing.  If it's done well it works (I don't have that kind of talent) or it sucks.   If you felt bad for Bella before what do you think now? I mean she's not THAT bad…at least not here-just kind of in the way.  How did you see the high school food chain? Yippie for good dialogue. Hope the POV switches in this one lived up to my rep.

Truly Roguey- ROGUEY!! YOU CAME! Yippie…now I can expand my fanclub. 

WriterChik1 – Since you like Mickey what did you think of her this chappy? Yep, marrying Julien will suck…maybe he can die first.

LoneWolf – A new reader! Yay! Yep the Xfolks may or may not show up in a future chapter…It depends on my Muse.  If I could bring them in without Jean I'd be all over the idea.


	6. Honest Lies

**Six**

The locked door of the tiny Eglise Sainte Marie held no challenge for her late night visitors-especially not when one of them was a skilled member of the Thieves Guild.  It had only taken the trio fifteen minutes to say their goodbyes and head towards the tiny Eglise that Kurt was certain Mickey had been referring to. 

Now all they had to do was await the Assassin's arrival-not an activity Remy excelled at.  As he paced Remy wrung his hands feeling more like a worried mother hen then he would ever like to admit; how Mickey planned to sneak out of the Boudreaux Mansion where all the high ranking members of her Guild also waited for her.   

Rogue and Kurt had no clue the danger Mickey was putting herself in to meet with them this night. Arranged or not Remy couldn't see Julien liking his fiancé running off to meet another man-even if it was just to discuss the 'outing' of mutantkind.  Without thinking Remy pulled a card form his coat pocket and began to charge and uncharge it with kinetic energy, the release and pull of his powers momentarily distracted Remy from his worries. 

"You might wanna can that Swamp Rat," Rogue's dry drawl pulled him back into the present-the Gothic girl was watching his hands intently as her younger brother prowled near the alter ; "Those fireworks of yours aren't exactly low profile."

Uncharging the card again Remy slipped it back into his pocket and looked long and hard at Rogue-she looked paler than usual and some faint lines of strain tugged at her full purple painted lips, "You know some of dose mutants on de TV?"  
  


For a second both Rogue and Kurt looked taken aback by Remy's wild guess.  Rogue recovered first and nodded slowly, "Yeah, Mystique helped train the Brotherhood…we grew up with those boys."

No further explanation was needed. Remy could understand the haunted look in the girl's eyes when they had watched the news broadcast-he would feel the same if he had to watch any of the Thieves he had grown up with in the same situation.  Shrugging his shoulders Remy scanned the empty church around them, "Well _chère_…we be in de right place if you wanna pray for 'em."

"That's Kurt's thing Swampy," Rogue lowered her voice and jerked her thumb towards her brother who had already knelt in prayer, "I stopped believing in God a long time ago."

Surprised at the bitterness in her voice Remy sat down and watched Rogue-lifting and eyebrow in question; the girl seemed too young to be so cynical, "Why _chère_?"

Rogue's face clouded over as she looked at her hands, she seemed a bit too interested in the grain and weave of her black gloves.  She plucked at her right wrist and frowned, "You know why I wear these all the time Swampy?"  
  


"Non _chère_." Remy sighed he hadn't quite mastered his low grade empathy and now he could feel self-loathing and anger rolling off of Rogue in waves-it made him want to pull his trench coat closer and shiver, "But Remy guess dey no fashion statement."

Shadows played across her pale face making her emerald eyes shine in the dark, "Don't I wish.  Nah, it's my skin you see…when I touch people I take their thoughts, memories and with other mutants I get their powers…I can't control it."

It took Remy a second to digest that factoid; it certainly explained the conflicting emotions Rogue felt about herself.  Her brutal honesty made Remy feel bad for teasing her earlier in the day-after all; he had spent a good amount of time unable to touch things when his powers had manifested.  It had taken time patience and Mickey's insistence that he could use meditation and visualization to control the flow of energy.  The method was similar to the way Mickey tapped into her own powers and had set Remy well on the right path to controlling his-but before that…if anyone could understand the way Rogue felt it would be Remy.  With a deep breath Remy stripped off his own gloves and moved his hands into the light so Rogue could get a better look.

Rogue hissed as the moonlight hit the multitude of small silvery scars that covered Remy's hands-everything from small cuts and slashes to what had to have been deep burns. She lifted her eyes to his and for the first time found herself liking the young thief, or at least this intelligent, sensitive side of him.  Rogue opened her mouth to say something when Remy lifted a hand towards her face, "Chère, we all make a few mistakes in de beginning…dat's why its called learnin'.  You'll get de hang of t'ings soon enough."

Despite her valiant efforts to the contrary Rogue could feel tears welling in the backs of her eyes; cursing herself and her runaway emotions she fixed Remy with her best wry smile, "And if I don't?"

"Den you're gonna hafta find yourself a very creative _homme_ hahn?"  He smirked flirtatiously and Rogue's dark mood evaporated in the face of his waggling eyebrows.

Laughter bubbled over Rogue's lips and before she knew it she was curled in half trying to keep quiet.  When she looked up at Remy again his face was serious, "You should laugh more chère…"

"Why's that Swampy?" Rogue quizzed shooting him a confused look.

This time Remy moved close to Rogue's ear and whispered so that only she could hear, "Because…when you smile you're de most beautiful woman Remy's ever seen…"

A blush crept up Rogue's neck and she turned away not sure what to say-even before her mutation had raised its ugly head boys hadn't paid much attention to her.  Unlike other girls she had been happier to climb trees and get dirty with the boys; before long none of the boys in Caldecott had seen her as a girl.  It was the curse of the tomboy-to never been seen as anything else-and things hadn't gotten much better since those carefree days.  She was about to make some disparaging comment about Remy's possibly fading eyesight when the doors to the church opened to allow a slight, dark shadow slipped in. 

If Rogue hadn't seen Mickey wearing the same outfit at school earlier in the day she would never have recognized the other girl.  Her purple Chelsea cut had been replaced with waist length black hair and while her eyes were still a smoky blue they now had an almond shape to match a set of more fine-drawn but forgettable features.  "Mickey…"  Kurt launched himself towards the girl teleporting to her side from his place at the alter, "What took you so long?"

"I had to sneak out.  I can't stay long." Mickey sighed and distanced herself from the almost hug Kurt was easing her into.

As they watched the girl closed her eyes-things moved so slowly that you would have needed a time lapsed camera to pinpoint exactly what was changing but every time you brought your eyes back to Mickey's face it was a that much different.  That was the difference from Mystique's all at once changes-this was more controlled and subtle.  It probably took less time than Rogue spent on her hair every morning but finally the changes stopped and Mickey as they knew her stood before them once more.  Remy's dry chuckle broke the reverent silence, "Dat never gets tired…every time you do dat…_Merde_…" he ran an absent hand through his shaggy hair, "You have any problems getting out Fantôme?"

"Julien set extra guards to circulate the grounds tonight," Rogue tried to catch some sort of expression as Mickey spoke-but she was unreadable. 

Rogue crossed her arms and frowned-why would they need guards for Mickey's home? "There something you're not telling me Mick?"

"Dey know 'bout de Guilds," Remy sighed and sat back down in a pew, "Dere maman is ma Père's nouvelle t'eif."

On soundless feet Mickey took a spot next to Remy and sat heavily, "Marius briefed us on that after school today.  He wants Bella and I to give him what information we can gather." She smiled thinly at the twin expressions of shock on the sibling's faces and bared her tattooed arm again, "I'm an assassin."

"What?" Even with his image inducer turned on Kurt paled and even Rogue was taken aback-this quiet girl was a trained killer?

"I'm an assassin." Mickey shrugged as if she were talking about the weather, "It's the family business."

The jigsaw puzzle pieces fell into place for Kurt, "Last night when you left the church you said it was family business…"

"I didn't kill anyone," Mickey met his eyes without flinching, "I wanted to but I didn't."

"So why does your brother have guards set up?"  Rogue asked trying to steer conversation away from any of the secrets her new friend might have been keeping from Kurt-it wasn't everyday he showed interest in a member of the opposite sex that Rogue actually liked.

Without thinking Remy burst into laughter-Julien as Mickey's brother-it was too much for him to bear in silence, "Chère…have you got dat wrong.  Julien be Bella's _frère_…Mickey just lives wit dem."

"Why don't they want you to leave?" Kurt asked quietly looking down at Mickey through a curtain of his blue black hair with soulful eyes.

Mickey shook her head and frowned but not before shooting a dark glare at Remy, "There are a lot of politics behind it that I can't explain to anyone outside the Guild…but the basic reason is he's my crazy fiancé.  He thinks that threatening my father's life isn't enough incentive for me to agree to an arranged marriage-so he's settled for house arrest."

Sneaking a glace at her brother Rogue sucked in a breath, Remy looked bored and poor Kurt looked like he had been kicked in the stomach.  Whatever she had expected Mickey to say in answer to her question that had definitely not been it.  Suddenly having a travelling terrorist for a mother and a raving lunatic in a purple cape as a Godfather didn't seem so bad-Magneto wasn't crazy enough to attempt to force her to marry his son-not if he knew what was good for him.   Besides, she seriously doubted either Magneto or Pietro wanted to sully their gene pool by having Rogue take a dive in it. 

That small reminder of the past brought Rogue right back to the more important issue at hand that night-the newscast out of Bayville.  Shaking her head softly Rogue offered Mickey a small smile, "Good to know I'm not the only one in the running for 'Crappiest Love Life Ever'.  Now to the matter at hand…what the hell are we gonna do about people knowing that mutants exist?"

"Lay low hope t'ings die down," Remy gave a very Gallic shrug and pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket, "No point worrying bout it till den hahn.  Sides, if Mickey don get back Julien will come lookin' for her…and ya'll don want dat."

Mickey nodded and began rearranging her face once more to facilitate her escape, "We can talk more tomorrow at school.  If we don't have the same lunch we'll skip a class or two."

Before either Rogue or Kurt could comment she slipped back into the shadows and was gone.  

*******************************

"Quit stalling Bella," Julien narrowed his eyes as he tried to step around his younger sister-it was seven o'clock and Mickey still hadn't come down to greet party guests, "I want to know what is keeping my loving fiancé so long."

Instead of frowning Bella forced herself to smile airily and bat her eyelashes at her brother, "Come on Jules…you know how girls are…she's just taking her time gettin' ready so dat no one can say you're de prettier of you."

"Somehow I doubt any comments to that effect would bother Michaela," Julien faked right and moved left just making it around the great wall of Belladonna.  

He couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly but he knew Mickey had gotten his sister to buy her time.  Time she could only need for two purposes-to run or to hide another man.  Julien didn't know which he hoped for more; if Mickey ran he could chase her or cut pieces off of her father until she came back.  And if it was another man…then he could teach the girl another valuable lesson about not cheating Julien Boudreaux.  His palms itched at the thought; _Probably__ one of those Lebeaus…I never liked the way Theo and that little Rabbit looked at her…_

Julien's mind rocketed back to reality as Bella placed herself in front of Mickey's door a serious look on her face, "Now Jules…give de girl a chance.  I promise she'll be down in ten minutes, go have some wine."

Launching himself forward with a snarl Julien caught his only sister by the neck and pinned her to the door, "No Belladonna you listen to me.  You're going to move or I will move you.  Then I'm going to open this door-I don't care what state of preparedness Michaela is in.  Do you understand me?"

Pleasure surged through Julien as he caught the fear in Bella's eyes; the realization that he didn't care about hurting her if it aided him in achieving his goals.  And right now his most pressing goal stood on the other side of the thick pine door.  Pushing Bella aside Julien swung the door open, vaguely surprised that Mickey hadn't locked it-he knew about her little deadbolts that even that swamp trash fiancé of Bella's had pronounced 'unbreakable'.  As he stepped over the threshold of Mickey's room Julien prepared himself for any of his well planned scenarios.

"You could have knocked."  Mickey's dry voice caught him off guard-she was sitting at her vanity putting the last touches on her makeup.

Julien smiled wolfishly as he moved up behind her-Mickey's eyes watched him closely in her mirror.  It gave him time to study the small improvements to her appearance she had made; the hair was still the same but her long purple bangs where brushed backwards to hide her mostly shaved head, her makeup was soft and understated instead of heavy and black.  What Julien most heartily approved of was Mickey's simple black dress with it high neckline but well above the knee length-it clung to her body as she moved concealing and revealing at the same time.  

Swallowing Julien devoured her with his eyes-very soon she would be all his-he could afford to be patient now.  "I thought I'd escort you downstairs."

She rose and Julien hadn't expected her to move so gracefully in the stiletto heels she wore but Mickey did and used that grace to weave around him, "That's alright.  I wanted to talk to Bella first…you know how it is…I'll meet you in the receiving line."

"Fine," Julien growled shooting a glare at his younger sister as he left the room, "I don't want to have to look for you again."

Bella shifted to the side as he past so that he couldn't accidentally brush against her-since her earlier talk with Mickey it was impossible not to see how freakish Julien's behaviour was becoming.  Making a mental note to talk to her father about it in the near future Bella left out a large sigh of relief, "Merde…I thought for a minute you had really run off."

"Thank you for trying Bella."  The heels of Mickey's shoes made tiny stab wounds in the thick carpet as she walked to her friend-her smile was tragic, "But where would I have gone?"

Open mouthed Bella watched as Mickey glided down the stairs and towards Julien; not for the first time she felt a shiver of fear for her friend.  

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I didn't expect to finish this one so soon…but I don't hear any of you complaining.

Mail Call…

Peace 215 – So was this fast enough this time? Yay…you liked the dinner scene…that had me stumped for ages.  I'm so mean to Remy.  And you never know what I'm going to do…I like surprises.

Star of Chaos – Yep, I think if Ish didn't fear me NOT finishing anything I'd get more threats emailed directly to my inbox…but I think she's too twitchy to type.

Pixie Flyer – I'm going to try and kill everyone who needs killing. I promise.  And I'm working on the next part to "Shame and Redemption" I really am…I'm just a bit stumped on my Rogue and Remy making up once again scene…it'll be worth it when I finally get it done.

SickmindedSucker – Yeah, I think that would be the general idea but then sometimes revenge is best served cold you know.  Yes I know...I dropped off the face of the world and stopped updating…I called it a vacation. 

Kitrazzle Fayn - *performs CPR* Are you okay? Don't go into the light.  If I knew I could kill with my writing I would stop…But I'm glad you like it.

Frozen Fire – Like I said I'm going to kill everyone who deserves it…but whether you like it or not is debatable.  How was this for both Remy/Rogue bonding and cliffy? Have I outdone myself?

Angyl-Devyl - *takes a bow* High praise indeed.  Thank you.  You can't see it but I'm doing a happy dance because you like my banter. Welcome to my world.

VinGirl – I can't wait either…wait I'm writing it…I should know what happens! But I don't. Come on…this can't be better than everything you've written…I mean it's not exactly one of my better pieces.

Yumkio – Oooowwwww Quit poking  me! Okay…how was that for R&R bonding?  At least they aren't trying to kill each other in this one.

Ish– Yes I live! Barely but I live!  I knew you'd love the way Rogue swept him off his feet *g* I lurve the squirrel man…it's mine.  Yeah, Mattie is kind of scary in my world…and yes you can comfort Emil and his argyle socks.  I hadn't really thought of Jena-Luc and Raven as a couple…but reading it again…it would work.  Except that would make Rogue and Remy step siblings…ewww…no.  Yes, dearest Mystique hasn't had her chance to react yet…it's coming…remember poor Freddy was captured.  Yep, Mickey's life sucks…it can only get better.  And I know you hate Bella with a passion…but I'm trying to make her sympathetic here…at least try to pretend you're interested.  But yeah…marriage to Julien = HELL.  Not so much Mutant bonding…but the Romy should make up for that.

Angelicstar2 – Thanks…Yep Rogue and the Mickster are headed towards friendship…no worries.

Writerchik1 – Maybe I will maybe I won't.  Ish didn't think I'd kill off my beloved OC in the Cypher Arc and I did…so you never know if Mickey will marry Julien. Good to know you liked the way I'm developing the relationships between the characters…yay.

Mysterious Fan Girl – It depends on the OC…not to toot my own horn too much but I create some pretty cool characters.  Glad you stopped to read me.  Keep coming back for more.

Lonewolf – Why is it everyone thought I was dead? They tried to leave me at the side of the road but I hitchhiked home again…I'd rather have Jean have an aneurism while brushing her hair.  But that's just me.

Jean1 – Yeah…that's my constant fear with my OC's is that they become Mary Sues.  Thanks for the warning…I think I explained what I was going for when I said Mickey helped Remy learn to control his powers…I meant it as they're the only mutants they know and it was trial and error…anyway…yeah. Besides the only reason I could see Mickey taking Remy in a fight is that she would be aiming to kill as quickly as possible…where he would want to defend and escape…it makes your tatics very different.  He'd have the obvious advantage though.

Chaos Cat – Yay…I am nothing if not interesting.  I don't like all bad characters…they are very boring to write…if you haven't noticed even Belladonna isn't too bad here.  Yay again! You like Mickey.  And banter.  Yep no love at first sight here.

Epona – I try very hard to make the interaction very real.  Ireland Rocks my friend.  And so does Dublin.  I might be biased…because my family hails from the area…but who cares.  

Bad Girl4 – Keep reading…it'll get better.

Jaquelle – Pleased to oblige you…here's the update.


	7. Illusions

**Seven**

"What the fuck was that Lebeau?"  Rogue growled as the Cajun thief reset the locks to the tiny Eglise they had just exited; one hand on her hip the other pushing her white bangs away from her face, "Why the hell did Mickey get us out here only to run off in the first five minutes?"

Shaking his head Remy moved his eyes first to Rogue then her younger brother Kurt who had been strangely silent since Mickey had announced her engagement.  Running a hand through his shaggy hair Remy sighed wondering just how to condense hundreds of years of Guild rivalry into something the Gothic Belle would accept as a reasonable excuse.  "How much did your Momma tell you bout de Guilds _chère_?"

"That there's been a feud between the Thieves and Assassins for as long as most folk can remember…you're New Orleans' Hatfield's and  McCoy's," she crossed her arms and shot her brother a concerned glance, "But that doesn't seem to stop ya'll from hanging' out with Mickey and Bella."

"Dat's because dey be special," Remy sighed and motioned Rogue and Kurt to follow him as he talked, "_Voyons_…when Remy and Bella was just _des petit __enfants_ dere _pères_ arrange for dem to be married and unite de Guilds to end de war."

Kurt stopped walking staring open mouthed at Remy, "You're engaged?"

"Since de age of _cinq_." Remy shrugged his shoulders and continued with his story, "You gotta understand…dat's de way t'ings is round here.  De folk born into de higher families of de Guilds rarely marry for _l'amour_…only de truly lucky ones do.  De rest of us try to make de best of what we got. Dat Remy and Bella be friends was an extra.  We'll make it work."

Rogue shook her head as if clearing away cobwebs, "That's so sad-you're too young to be just settlin'. I mean I always thought you were supposed to marry some one you loved."

"Awww," Remy clutched his heart in mock agony, "_Chère_, Remy din know you cared bout his happiness."

All of their earlier introspection washed away as Rogue aimed an open hand towards Remy's unprotected right arm, "Of course not Swamp Rat…I'm thinking of poor Bella having to marry an ass like you."

"So you been looking at Remy's ass?" He waggled his eyebrows licentiously while avoiding Rogue's blows.

"Will you both stop it!" Kurt burst out as Remy and Rogue began to wrestle playfully, "What does this have to do with Mickey?"

The two pulled away and stopped their bickering; Rogue crossing her arms over her chest while Remy snapped at her hair with his fingers when he didn't think she was looking.  He turned and faced Kurt, "Mickey's _père_ be de _frère_ of de head of de Dublin assassins.  Dere was some trouble when her mere died and dey sent her to Naw'leans to keep her safe and to create a bond 'tween de two cities.  Part of dat deal was dat she would obey de head of de Naw'leans Guild in all t'ings dat means Marius Boudreaux can tell her exactly what to do till Mickey is twenty-one or her _père_'s life is forfeit."

"Even marry his son?" Kurt's whole body was vibrating with anger.

Lowering his head Remy frowned knowing anger wasn't going to help get Mickey out of her engagement, "Julien Boudreaux be a nasty snake in the grass…just as mean and even more dangerous.  Remy think he just a bit crazy an' so do de Elders of de Assassin Guild-so dere marring him off to Mickey hopin' dat she calm him down a bit."

"And that's a problem how?" Rogue frowned trying to but the pieces together, "That doesn't explain why he's posting guards and keeping her locked up in the house."

Remy cleared his throat trying not to laugh-Mickey's situation wasn't all that funny; "Dat's cause Mickey hates Julien 'most as much as Remy do. When de _petite_ first came to Naw'leans he made t'ings harder with de younger Guild members…tellin' tales 'bout Mickey.  It wasn't pretty _hein_.  'Ventually dey accepted Mickey _mais_ she never forgave Julien." 

"And that's it?" Rogue lifted one well arched brow in question, "Mickey doesn't seem to be the type to hold a grudge over something so trivial."

Mumbling under his breath Remy hoped that the others wouldn't hear him and expect an explanation; he still hadn't heard the whole tale from Bella, "_Non_, he 'most got Mickey killed on an assignment…"

"Vat?" Kurt's normally light accent thickened instantly while the young man fought for control of himself, "She almost died?"  
  


With a typically Gallic shrug Remy sighed-apparently his wishes weren't being granted that night, "Remy don know what happened…all Bella tole him was dat Mickey got hit because Julien fucked up."

Rogue pushed at the hair that had fallen back into her face and echoed Remy's sigh, "And there ain't nothing we can do to help her with it…she's gonna have to marry him?"

"'Fraid not _chère_.  If dere was Remy would have done it."  

They walked on in silence through the not so silent streets towards the townhouse that Mystique had purchased for the duration of their stay in New Orleans.  Each of the teens far too wrapped up in their own thoughts to expend excess energy with speech.  Rogue's mind kept bouncing from the Brotherhood boys and hoping they all made it out alright back to Mickey's tragic engagement.  Images of dispatching Julien Boudreaux from Mickey's life flitted through Kurt's busy brain while Remy was busy assessing the risks that could be in every shadowed corner between them and the Darkholme's front door.  

Breaking away from her waking nightmares Rogue glared at Remy, "You don't have to walk us all the way home you know."

"Mebbe Remy wants to _chère_." The Cajun thief shot back doing his level best to ignore the angry look she was giving him-Remy wondered where the quiet moment they had shared at the Eglise had gone.  Sure the witty banter was fun, but to his eyes Rogue was more beautiful when she wasn't scowling-his very own Gothic Angel.

The Goth opened her mouth to shoot back another smart assed comment when the front door to the townhouse swung open and Mystique stormed out in a blaze of fury, "Get inside now both of you…"

Under his fur and hologram Kurt paled; it was rare that Mystique showed so much anger-or any other emotion-they were more Rogue's domain.  Deciding it was the better part of valour Kurt let Rogue respond, "Why Momma?"

Mystique's eyes narrowed but her shoulders slumped ever so slightly, "I just got off the telephone with Lance-they captured Freddy and Alison not to mention a healthy section of the X-Men."

The silence dropped between them like a ton of bricks, once more it was Rogue who recovered first, "When are we gonna break them out?"

"As soon as possible," Mystique allowed a small smile to lift her lips-it could never be said her daughter tried to avoid fighting the good fight, "We might have to join forces with Xavier's people-but that's a necessary evil."

Nodding Rogue and Kurt started up the steps to begin packing for the mission; the few times they had been allowed what could be considered the lives of normal teenagers had been amongst the members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants-though 'evil' was a relative term.  Neither was willing to allow their friends or any other mutant to remain in captivity longer than required, Magneto's horror stories of the Holocaust had ensured that fact.  Suddenly Rogue felt her arm jerked back; she had forgotten all about Remy in her hurry to save her friends, "What you want Swamp Rat?"

"You goin' to break inta a high security military base _chère_," he smiled disarmingly at both Rogue and Mystique, "You gonna need de best t'eif in Naw'leans if you want to get your friends."

Wasting no time Mystique waved him forward-he had a valid point, "Fine.  Collect your things and be back here to leave in twenty minutes."

Remy didn't move and brought his red and black eyes to meet Mystique's, "You gonna need Mickey _aussi_."

"We don't need an Assassin."  Mystique frowned not wanting to waste any more time.

Even though he knew it would infuriate Mystique Remy shrugged, "_Mais_ de _petite_ be more dan dat…de Fantôme is a mutant _aussi_…and she 'most as good as Remy at breaking inta places _hein_."

"Fine," Mystique conceded; she had heard enough about the Ghost-the young assassin that never left a trace-to know her assistance would be useful and it wouldn't hurt to have the numbers advantage over the moral superiority of the X-Men, "If she can be here in twenty minutes she can help."

Smoothly Remy smiled and pulled out his cell phone dialling the number from memory.    

*******************************

If the night had taught Mickey only one thing it was that she truly hated wearing high heels.  If she actually ended up marrying Julien she'd make sure to wear sneakers under her wedding dress-she'd at least be comfortable marrying someone she hated. A hand slid along her waist to pull her into a half hug; the smell of brandy and cigars told her it was her protector and soon to be father in law, "_Chère vous avez la plus belle fille dans la ville_." 

"And you are exaggerating as always," Mickey leaned closely to Marius Boudreaux so that her comment would go unheard by the population milling about the room.

He laughed and pulled away from the young woman but it didn't brighten his icy blue eyes one ounce-Julien really was a younger version of his father-the only difference being that the older Boudreaux had a good dose of the charm his son lacked, "I'll never understand why you feel so uneasy taking compliments my dear.  I must say it has been a pleasure to see you smiling tonight-it's more becoming of the blushing bride than a scowl."

"I aim to please." Mickey drawled and lifted her wine glass to her lips with a smile-they both knew it was a bold faced lie; Marius Boudreaux had had to deal with Mickey's rebellious streak for more years than either of them preferred to think of.

Marius smiled and clinked his glass against Mickey's, "I'm pleased to hear that.  Julien was afraid you'd run off earlier this evening."

It never failed to surprise Mickey how easy it was for her to lie.  After years of practice it came as naturally as breathing-her father would be so proud, "He was overreacting…I simply didn't want anyone to see me practicing walking in these shoes."

"Yes," Marius took a careful sip of his wine; the look in his eyes told Mickey he knew she was lying but that he didn't care-all that mattered to him was that she had made her appearance for formalities sake.  "The boy is just a little high strung; it comes from his mother's side of the family you know."  

"Indeed," Mickey was cut off by the vibrating of her cell phone in the tiny sack Bella had referred to as a 'handbag'; "Excuse me."

He waved her away and moved on to talk to another party guest while Mickey fished her phone out of the ridiculous scrap of fabric.  Finally finding it Mickey jabbed the button-the call display told her it was Remy, "Is something wrong?"

"Oui," his voice was thin over the connection, "Some of de Rogue's _amis_ are in trouble…_J'ai__besoin de __l'Fantôme_."

Looking around Mickey began silently marking her exits and listing the equipment they might need, "How long?"  
  


"_Rue St. Germain en vent minutes_."  Remy disconnected.

Putting the phone away Mickey found Bella and smiled wearily at her friend, "Belle I've got a nasty headache I'm going to bed."

"Sure Mick." The blonde smiled at her friend encouragingly, "You did well tonight."

"Thanks."  Mickey threw the words over her shoulder as she kicked off her shoes and began climbing the stairs-this was going to be a long night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Translations

_Voyons_ – Look

_des__ petit enfants _– little kids

_père_- Father

_cinq_ – Five

_l'amour_ – love

_aussi_ – also

_Chère vous avez la plus belle fille dans la ville_ – Dear you are the most beautiful girl in the city.

_J'ai__besoin de __l'Fantôme_- I need the Fantôme or Ghost

_Rue St. Germain en vent minutes_ – St. Germain street in twenty minutes

Alright boys and ghouls, thanks a lot for all your patience when it comes to this.  I've been having some writer's block issues…but I'm trying.  I've started a blog for anyone interested to keep ya'll updated on things and to give out teasers…mostly because I think everyone deserves a bit of advance info on each chapter and I may have finally found this story's plot.  But (and I know this sounds shameless) if you're still needing a krac fix while I slave away at this feel free to read any of my other Evo fic…it's Ishandahalf approved…black stars for evil and all.

Here's the URL    

**And on with the responses.**

**Star of Chaos** – In this one Kurt hasn't developed his fencing skills but he does want to vanquish Julien…maybe we'll let him.  Yeah,  Ishy really likes twitching.

**Frozen Fire** – Holy novel flying rodent man! I know I can be unpredictable…just look at what I've done to poor Piotr in the Cypher arc…but I promise to be sort of good with this one.  *tear* I'm glad you like my vision of Remy…the man behind the walking hard on…and the 'Great wall of Belladonna' made me giggle too.  Yeah I noticed some errors when I went through this later…I was in a real hurry to post it…thanks for letting me know.  

**Pixie Flyer** – there's no story without a villain…he can't die yet I have evil plans for him.

**Ignatia** – Yay you like Mickey you really really like her.

**Peace215** – Come on you expect surprises from me.  I haven't made it to school…the kids are gonna be skipping a few classes…high ho high ho of to the top secret military installation we go.

**Yumiko** – Stop poking me!  I'm writing as fast as I can. I gave you some more bonding.

**UndyingImmortal** – Thanks.

**Ish**** – **I made you squeal…Teehee! This is getting to be a record for me…two updates in the space of a week.  Yeah I like the scarred hands thing to…it makes Remy seem a bit more human and less…Super Remy.  Why would Mickey help when Remy is available?  Besides…she and Bella have to pick out china patterns.  I gave you more glimpses of Romy…will that hold you over til the UBERFLUFF I promised in the Cypher Arc? You know I wanted to refer to Julien as "vile bastard creature from the depths of Hell" but it took to long to type.   Yes he insulted your man…and this chapter didn't go where I wanted it so your cameo needs to wait a bit longer…sorry…but look I updated!  The whole Julien/Bella scene was creepy…but it's less creepy than his usual 'interest' in his little sister…EWWWW.  

**Karakin** – Here you go…a big helping heaping (Love the illiteration?) of X-men are coming your way.

  
**Chronicles Bailey **– I'm working on killing Julien off no worries…but whether Kurt and Mickey end up together is still up in the air…there are all the Brotherhood boys coming in who would probably like her…and maybe he could like Kitty? *evil laughter*  As for the ROMY…it's coming…but I don't like rushing these things all in time my grasshopper.

**LoneWolf** – Yeah, I've kind of modeled Julien on an abusive guy I knew…he could be really charming but most of the time he was just scary…I think it's scarier for me because I've met the real person.  Hey Mickey's a big girl…she can take care of herself.

**SickmindedSucker** – Teehee…You really want to see Julien die don't you?  All in good time my friend all in good time…you can't rush these things…I've been toying with who Bella could fall for any suggestions? Emil is taken…Ish will kill you if you suggest her man.  

**WriterChik1** – You know I'm surprised about the way people reacted to the Julien/Bella scene…I mean he was worse with Mickey in the second(?) chapter.  In case you haven't guessed I like keeping up the suspense to drive my characters apart…it's this evil habit of mine…simply to keep Ish twitchy.

**Jaquelle** - here you go.

**Angyl-Devyl** – Your poor lint covered tongue.  "Fantasticallyriffic" and "splendifiouruslymazing"…however will I top that…maybe I should stop now.  Did your email like it's treat…did you give it chocolate?  I hope I explained the whole leaving without discussing anything better…I wasn't so happy with that chapter…but it would have gone on forever if I hadn't cut it. And Julien would have been really mad if Mickey missed the party.  Are my feet high enough now??  *More happy dancing*

**The Rogue Cajun** – Again…here…

**Epona** – Thanks…*blushes* St Paddy's was a long time ago…I feel bad about my lackadaisical updating…Ireland…land of my grandparents…I hope to visit soon…but that would mean a halt in writing while I trot the globe.

**Eileen Blazer** - *WOW*  the great **Eileen Blazer **has reviewed my story…*I'm not worthy!*   I hope you got the time to finish reading this one…and that you enjoyed it.  Chemistry yay! (Forgive my lack of coherence.) 

**Truly Rogue -  Roguey**! It's never late with you…its right when you send it.  

**Girl Number 1 **– I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chappy…then I can work on the relationships between the BHood and X-men with Rogue and Kurt…I'm going with the idea that Wanda has been in the mental hospital all this time…so she and Rogue wouldn't have met yet…but she, Rogue and Mickey should make and interesting group.

**Shal** - Thank you.  *takes a bow*

**Sprectra2** – Yay…thanks…thanks thanks.  


	8. The AntiHeroes to the Rescue

**Eight**

****

Twelve hours ago if someone had thought to ask Lance Alvers what the worst moment of his life was he would have immediately flashed back to the fateful day his parents abandoned him to the Foster care system of Illinois state.  That of course was before arriving at the rendezvous point he had set for his team when the Brotherhood had joined the X-men to fight the Acolytes and realized he was two members short of a full Hood.  Instantly his stomach had lept into his throat threatening to cut off his air supply.  The overwhelming anguish of the situation hadn't even set in when a rag tag group of X-Men lead by Lance's long time rival Scott Summers had appeared.

Scott's news had quickly brought the situation from bad to complete and utter cluster fuck in about five seconds.  When the X-men had returned to the Xavier Institute they had been ambushed by more government agents-only Scott, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin and Psylocke had made it out safely.  All the New Mutants, Storm, Jean Grey, Captain Britain and Professor X himself were on their way to join Spyke, Wolverine, and Beast in captivity.  The smart money said that the missing members of the Brotherhood-Blob and Dazzler were with the X-Men.  

It had meant swallowing an awful lot of pride to agree with Summers that they needed to rescue everyone and Lance had to cut himself an even bigger chunk when he called Mystique for help.  None of the remaining X-men or Brotherhood members had the skills they would need to get the others out of a top secret government facility-especially not when they'd already successfully captured the Wolverine himself.  That fact alone told him these were not people who would take kindly to a bunch of mutant kids blindly striking out at them.  Lance wasn't suicidal. 

Of course he was questioning his logic as he stood in the dark near an abandoned runway waiting for Mystique's plane to land stuck listening to the stick up Summers' ass wedge itself just a little higher.  The others had holed up in a cave not too far away and both team leaders were debating leaving the Russian Colossus in charge of things-if Tabby and Betsy started fighting again they doubted even his steel skin could save him.  Sighing Cyclops strained his ears for any sign of life, "I can't believe you got Mystique involved in this…why not call your White Queen?"

Lance rolled his eyes-it had been the same litany from the other boy since he had told them the shape shifter was on her way.  "Because unlike Frosty; Mystique would actually come help us." He lifted an eyebrow as the faint sounds of the small plane stirred the silence of the night, "And where Mystique goes Nightcrawler and Rogue are sure to follow-we need all the help we can get."

Even in the darkness Lance could feel a cold chill run down Summers' spine-once the Hoodies and the X-Men had fought; not a rare occurrence in of itself-and Rogue had absorbed the lead X-Man to end the fight.  Apparently, Scooter was still nursing a few ill feelings about the experience.  Go figure.

The chit chat was cut off by the roar of the engines as the plane gracefully touched down and even above the noise Lance could hear Todd hopping through the woods towards them.  The shaggy haired youth's groan was plainly heard as the engines cut out, "Where's Fuzzy, Yo?" Todd was hunched over looking every inch his moniker-Toad.

A small pop and a whiff of brimstone accompanied the appearance of Kurt Darkholme in all his blue, fuzzy glory, "Quickwart!"

Quickly the two friends were catching up on old times which consisted mostly of Todd relating his 'heroics' during the battle with the Sentinel.  Lance crossed his arms and tried not to laugh while Summers merely lifted one eyebrow in question as Todd insisted he had taken the massive robot down on his own.  "Funny," the cold clipped voice of Mystique rushed to meet their ears, "On television it looked like you were too busy catching flies to help your team."

"Uh…Mystique…" Despite the distinct green cast to his skin Todd seemed to pale.

The metamorph ignored the young boy's ramblings; focusing her attention on the two older teens-Lance wondered briefly where Rogue was hiding, "How many of you are left?"

"Other than me and Toad the only Brotherhood left is Boom-Boom." Lance supplied knowing that there wasn't time to beat around the bush.

Cold white eyes turned to Summers and Lance didn't envy Cyclops the glare Mystique was giving him, "And the X-men?"

"Myself, Shadowcat, Colossus and Psylocke," The other teen pushed his ruby glasses up his nose and glared back at the woman.

If Lance hadn't known better he would have said the unflappable Mystique looked shocked, "Where's Wolverine?"

"He was the first to be captured." All the earlier traces of scared kid fled as Scott slipped into his role as leader, "There's been no sign of Magneto since the battle either."

"There wouldn't be," blue lips curled into a faint smile, "It wouldn't be in his self interest to show his face when these people…" the word was spit out, "Have not only captured the Wolverine but Professor Xavier, Captain Britain and Storm.   This isn't some illusion cooked up by a hairy scientist what makes you think you stand a chance against them?"

He hadn't thought it possible but the tension level between Cyclops and Mystique reached a cutting edge, Lance was certain they would kill each other right then and there when a familiar southern twang rolled out of the darkness, "Swamp Rat I don't want to have to tell you again-I could be powerless, you could be covered in chocolate and the last man on earth and I still wouldn't lick you."

The boys tried not to choke on their laughter and Lance would later swear Mystique's head spun around like "The Exorcist".  Lance almost felt sorry for the unseen young male-almost.  "Lebeau! I didn't bring you here to proposition my daughter."  The blue skinned mother's voice rang out into the night.

Curiosity suitably aroused Lance watched three figures move in the darkness-Rogue's distinct white hair marking her out while the other two remained mere shadows.   When they got close enough Lance took a good look at them; the male was tall and lanky, his long brown trench coat concealed well defined muscles and he moved with a feline grace reminiscing of Mystique.  What made Lance snort with laughter was that the teen was wearing sunglasses at night-how cheesy was that?  The smaller shadow stood off to the side making it difficult for Lance to tell if it belonged to a man or woman, the plain black combat pants, black jacket and hood aided to conceal the wearer.  

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her mother, "I don't need your help to take care of the Swamp Rat momma."

"You may not," the second shadow spoke with a light feminine voice, "But she did promise he would return home alive and whole.  Your plan did involve one of my knives."

Kurt moved away from Todd and smiled at the girl, "Maybe you shouldn't have brought so many?"

One hand deftly pushed the hood back to reveal a young woman with big blue eyes and purple hair falling onto her impassive face, "There is no such thing as too many knives."

"Busy building an army?" Cyclops crossed his arms over his chest and spilt his glare between Mystique and the two unknowns.

Rogue snorted and shot the X-man a dark look, "You ask Jean Grey out yet?"

Before the vein in Cyclops' forehead could start throbbing Mystique lifted one hand and pointed first at the boy then the girl; weariness edged her golden eyes, "Gambit and Ghost-meet Avalanche, Toad and Cyclops.  Now would you like us all to hold hands and sing 'Kumbya' or rescue your friends?  My bullshit quota is full so make your choice Cyclops or we leave now."

"That's not much of a choice," the four-eyed teen frowned, "It's hardly fair that their lives count on me working with a criminal like you."

Lance watched as the girl-Ghost-moved closer to Cyclops her face neutral.  It wasn't until Gambit placed a restraining hand on her thin shoulder that he and Scott realized she had a curved blade in hand ready to strike the X-Man.  She froze under the Cajun boy's touch but rested her cold blue eyes on Scott making him shudder, "Life is hardly ever fair-you're a fool if you don't know that already.  The longer you fight amongst yourselves the less likely it is that your friends will be alive and waiting for you."

"How do you know that?" Cyclops ignored the knife and took a step forward.

She shrugged faintly, "It's what I would do.  Interrogate the prisoners-learn what I could then eliminate them as soon as possible.  It's more practical than trying to hold twenty plus mutants indefinitely."

"That's cold yo," Todd froze staring at the girl as if she had grown an extra head-she in turned stared back with empty eyes.

The Cajun smiled as Todd lost the contest and turned away first shivering despite the warmth of the night, "Mebbe _mon ami mais_, dat's war."

"Who said we were at war?" Cyclops rounded on the taller boy frowning with no effect.

Gambit pulled out a pack of playing cards from his many pocketed trench coat and smiled amicably, "A giant robot attacked you.  Your home was ambushed by a military group and _ton __amis_ are taken captive.  Sounds like a war to Gambit."

"If ya'll are done scarin' the boy scout there," Rogue lifted an eyebrow at the other two teens and jerked a thumb towards the shape of Lance leading Mystique and Nightcrawler in the direction of the cave the others had hidden in, "Maybe we catch up and get this over with.  I do have a trig quiz tomorrow and I need to study."

The five teens quieted and headed into the darkness keeping close behind the earth mover and the shape shifter.

*******************************

"Ladies please!"  It would be a safe assumption to say that this was the worst day of Piotr Rasputin's young life; his mentor and friends had been captured, mutants were revealed to the world and he was stuck refereeing the mother of all cat fights while Scott was off God knows where with Avalanche to pick up Mystique and her terrorist children.

Tabitha Smith pointedly ignored the large metallic Russian as he tried once more to pull her away from Betsy Braddock's throat.  During her brief time with the X-Men Piotr had been one of the few present to earn her respect but even that paled in the face of Betsy's infuriating snobbishness.  There were days when Tabby really hated her boyfriend's twin sister.  Today was one of them.  "Listen Braddock-if you don't back off I'm going to shove a bomb down your…"

"As if you'd have the nerve!" the violet haired ninja stepped closer her eyes blazing purple fire, "I don't know why my brother insists on dating a common tart like you!"

Never willing to take abuse sitting down Tabby pushed past Piotr's arm to get into Betsy's face, "Guess we can't call be extraordinary tarts like you can we?"

Giving up with a long suffering sigh Piotr pulled away from the ever-feuding girls and sat down heavily next to his girlfriend Kitty Pryde.  Some of the tension building in his shoulders eased as her tiny hand found his and gave it a faint squeeze while she lay her head against his arm.  None of them had taken the time for petty concerns like sleeping since the Sentinel battle and subsequent attack on the Mansion and it was beginning to show.  As much as Piotr didn't trust Mystique as far as he could through her, he was practical enough to realize that Avalanche had a point when he said they needed her help.  Maybe with the blue woman around Tabby and Betsy would have someone else to antagonize.

"You know this isn't as bad as when Brian and Tabs first got together…" Kitty sighed flinching slightly as the girls began to circle each other a predatory gleam in both sets of eyes, "I thought Betsy was going to blow a gasket."

"Perhaps she did." Piotr shook his head-why couldn't they save their energy for a common enemy instead of wasting it on petty squabbles?

The petite girl snorted as she tried to contain her laughter-it wasn't often that Piotr made jokes-especially not good ones.  Kitty leaned closer to hug him and to hide her smile from the combatants, if they saw her laughing at them it could spell disaster.  

As they watched Betsy tensed to leap at Tabby but stopped mid air when a familiar voice cut through the darkness, "Jesus Bets I can't even leave you alone for an hour and you're trying to kill Tabby!"  

A small guilty smile spread Betsy's lips as Lance Alvers entered the cave three strides behind the infamous Mystique, "Well luv I tried."

"They did…" Piotr interrupted and smiled thinly at the Brotherhood team leader, "They only just got violent."

"Yeah, they were like totally on their best behaviour." Kitty offered with a small shrug oblivious to the glares being shot at her by both girls. 

"As touching as this is," Mystique's voice was cool and businesslike, "Do you think you could all attempt to act like adults for a short while so that we can get this over with, I am not a glorified babysitter."

In tandem the two girls turned to the blue mutant and crossed their arms over their chests while doing their best to glare at her in the faint light.  In their respective circles no one would have continued in the face of their wrath-it certainly showed Mystique's mettle that she ignored both girls to snap at her own team.  "You know Gambit-for some one so confident of his skills you moved through the woods like an elephant wearing tap shoes."

"_Désol_, Mystique," all three girls stilled as they caught sight of the young man who answered-high chiselled cheek bones,  rich, shaggy auburn hair, a muscular body barely covered by his Kevlar body armour and trench coat-he was definitely a tasty specimen of maleness; "_Mais, Fantôme_ don have a clue 'bout packin' lightly hahn."

He lithely set down one obviously heavy bag just inside the entrance to the cave and watched as Scott struggled with it's mate.  Panting the X-Man dropped the bag and collapsed next to it.  "You might want to avoid dropping the explosives next time."  A slight girl dressed all in black entered with a third bag slung across her back, some of her purple hair drifted into her eyes as she carefully set it on the ground next to Gambit's.

"Gee Bets," Tabby's voice was saccharine, "Looks like some one else got Vapid Violet on sale."

"Oh luv," Betsy's concern was just as fake, "Maybe the bleach has fried your brain…did you think that was funny?"

Tabby's mouth opened to shoot out a comeback but was stopped short by Mystique's hand, "If either of you speaks again I will make you regret it."

Sullenly, they cooperated-Betsy wrapped her arms around Lance and perched on his lap while Tabby stood next to Piotr's hulking mass cracking her knuckles.  The Bayville teen's attention was drawn as Todd appeared with Mystique's children-Nightcrawler and Rogue-the two boys carrying a fourth mysterious bag between them.  Safe in the crook of Piotr's arm Kitty shook her head, "I like totally give…what's in the bags?  Other than explosives I mean…"

The purple haired girl pointed to the first sack, "I figured you would be short of equipment.  That one holds non-lethal implements." The soft shoed foot indicated the one in front of her, "This one- lethal.  And the last com gear."

"Looks like you brought enough for a small army," Betsy quirked an eyebrow in appreciation from her point of view she could tell the girl had at least four blades on her-there could be others but even Betsy couldn't think of any where else to hide them.

The Rogue's eyes swept over the assembled group, "Isn't that what we are?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muhahahahahaha.  Two updates in one night! I am the Fan Fic Mistress! Oh yeah! *looks around* why are you all watching me…get away! Away I say! 

I'm sorry if it seems a bit cut off at the end but I had to stop myself or this would go on and on forever…a never ending cycle of Betsy/Tabs/Rogue/Mickey/Mystique snark…it's soooooo much fun.  And it seems strange for me to write Piotr/Kitty as a happy couple-it almost goes against my nature! So what does everyone think of my AU X-Men and B-Hood…good, bad…plague on my house for subjecting you to such drivel?   Feel free to yell at me for ruining your favourite character anytime. 

So now for the reviewers….

**Star of Chaos **– Want a cough drop? *g* I know I've been bad about my reviews of late…mostly because I haven't been reading anything…it's a vicious cycle I know.  But don't the review and big emails help? I must say Eileen's review caused a happy dance…just like when Ish started reviewing me…then you…hell I happy dance for every review.  You made me *squeal* too! I gave everyone a reprieve from twitchy-ness and updated quickly for once. 

**Rouge's Heart** – Merci beaucoup…Another fan of the random happy dance yes! You shall survive…I'm updating…really I am…I figured out the plot.

**PyroPerson** –Thanks for the heads up…at first when I was writing this I used the proper French "_mal au ventre_"…but in the course of my wandering I found a site with Cajun slang and sayings… "_mal__ ou couer_"  is the slang and I do remember hearing it used when I spent some time in Louisiana.  Like I said though…thanks for pointing it out to me.

**Spectra2** – I sort of know what happens…I mean I have definite ideas…but who knows…I change my mind like I change my underwear.

**Ishy** – Still no cameo…sorry…when we get back to New Orleans…I swear…and you'll be with your friends Caliente and Star of Chaos…So I messed with your privileges by changing a few things and by writing the largest chapter in the history of my being a Evo writer…oh my.  Muhahaha…I will not tell if or how Mickey gets out of marrying Julien…that's one thing I won't tell you no matter how much you tempt me.  Like I said…I go barefoot or in sandals everywhere…I know how evil heels can be *Shudder*   Glad you like the open deceit between Mickey and the grandpooba Assassin…I figured he wasn't some one easily deceived by BS.   Hold the impressive squeals…so far I've gotten through a whole chapter without breaking them up…that's good right?

**Peace215** - *GOSH* the death of you…I hope not…you write lovely long reviews…that's good in my books. Yep there are heaps of reasons to hate Julien...everyone has several.  Yep, in my world Alison Blaire or Dazzler is a member of the Brotherhood…kill me later.  Yep, that's as close to fluff as I can get right now…but I have a plan in my pocket that will bring them together.   The fuzzy one will be fine…no worries…I mean it's everyday a guy finds out the girl he likes is trapped in a loveless arranged marriage.  The only headline right now is that I'm blushing…surely this isn't the best AU out there…there are some good ones….

**Extacy** – Another new face! Yay! More readers! Happy dance! I hope you enjoyed your hint of Rogue/B-Hood goodness.

**SickmindedSucker**- I would never condemn an entire sex for the crimes of the majority of it's members…I'd just enslave them.  I thought of who will steal Bella's heart away from Remy…muhahahahaha…boy will it be a surprise when it happens…oh yeah! No 'accidental' shootings…things like that happen in the Cypher Arc…here there will be a progression. Okay…really I just like making you suffer.

**Kitrazzle**** Fayn** – Yep…updatey goodness all for you…I'm still waiting about the bit characters though…I love ideas.

**Rogue Pryde** – A new fan…yay! Giggly is good…reviewing is better.  Nope, Mickey's all mine…I'm fighting a never ending battle to keep her from Mary Sueness.  But I'm glad you like her.  I do respond well to begging…look an update! 

**Pixie Flyer** – No cyanide pills yet…I promise you can have him when I'm done…and Scott too.

**UndyingImmortal** – Fond…Hardcore…Yippie! I like happy Immortals…they don't hunt me for my head…

**Oracle – **Thanx

**Frozen Fire** – I know…evil ba…never mind. It's up in my author's page if you really, really want it.  I must agree with you…I adore my little ball of Cajun testosterone…but I just can't let them be happy yet.  How about I let you and Pixie Flyer finish off Julien when I'm done with him?

**Melancholic** - *takes a bow* thank you.  So many new faces…it makes me want to dance! Yep, believe it or not Mickey is all mine…I am capable of original thought! YES! Take that grade 12 English teacher! I think I added some comas….I realize I'm fond of long sentences…thanks for the grammar update.


	9. The Mutant Petting Zoo

**Nine**

"How's kicks tonight George?"  The guard's head shot up as his replacement strode into the building fifteen minutes late as usual-Bob never seemed to sweat things like that-it was like the bastard had a horse shoe shoved so far up his ass…George didn't finish the thought, "The animals behaving?"

Tired of the long stint of guard duty and his co-worker's bull shit George frowned, "Christ in a picnic basket do you always have to be such an ass? They aren't animals…they're people."

Bob shrugged and dropped his lunch pail on the desk, "What about X-1?  I know for a fact that no one-not even you is bleeding heart liberal enough to think that's a man."

Both guards took the time to shudder despite the room's warmth-since the arrival of Trask's 'guests' X-1 had been a hot topic amongst the men assigned to the base.  Most of them were battle hardened mercenaries ready to make a quick buck and to let Uncle Sam quietly expunge the black records they had acquired over the years.   George had first seen action in 'Nam, then again in Panama-he'd even done desert duty in Afghanistan to fight the Russians. To his knowledge Bob had never set foot on a battlefield and it continued to baffle the older man as to what exactly he was doing here.  

Shaking the stray thoughts out of his head George picked up his belongings giving Bob one last glare, "He may be an animal-but some one somewhere made him that animal.  I don't think he fused the metal to his skeleton all by himself. Try not to fall asleep and stay away from the holding area-neither of us is authorized to poke around there."

The other man didn't answer and George gladly made his way out of the cramped room.  It was high time he went home-maybe if he got enough nerve he'd phone his ex-wife and see how their 12 year old son was doing, and if he still insisted he could talk to animals.  As the door shut Bob sat down at the desk, kicking his feet up onto it's surface-his eyes flashing golden.

Pacing the confines of his cage X-1 stopped long enough to throw himself at the indestructible glass front to roar his anger at the white coated scum who watched him with passionate disinterest.  In his long life the man known as Wolverine had seen too many cages-too many men in white coats willing to do anything to unlock the fabulous secrets of his hidden talents.  There had been times when he swallowed the indignity and stored his rage away until he could escape, others he let it consume him but this cage was different.  It wasn't the only one in the room.  

It had been a stupid mistake of his to allow them to capture him and Wolverine could have lived with that but then the others began arriving and his self control began slipping.  Beast, Spyke, Blob and Dazzler were the first-all encased in green gunk-they soon where given cells and numbers X's two through five to be exact.   Wolverine had thought that would be his watershed-that things couldn't get worse after that-but his long life should have told him not to hold out hope.  Within an hour thirteen more prisoners were wheeled in-most of the X-Men, a girl with dark hair who remained crouched in a corner rocking herself and a tall blonde man with wings.  It broke the hardened warrior's heart to see Professor Xavier himself among the captives.  

All hope wasn't lost though Wolverine mused beginning to pace once more-Cyclops, Colossus, Shadowcat and Psylocke were still free.  Wherever they were the ideals of the X-men were still alive and well.

"Absolutely not," Scott Summers set his jaw and glared down at the slight girl he knew only as Ghost, "X-Men do not kill."

Infuriating him to no end she just shrugged as she checked the wires of the last explosive device that needed planting, "No one asked you to.  That's what this is for."

"When those things go off…" He narrowed his eyes under his visor wondering just why it was that he had to explain his moral compunctions to her, "People are going to get hurt."

Wondering why exactly they had been teamed up for the attack she ignored him; continuing to make sure nothing had been jarred loose when Cyclops had dropped it earlier in the cave.  Satisfied the Ghost turned on him her features set-it was an expression Scott was beginning to recognise as a hint he had stepped too far, "Do you think they'll have the same concern about you?  That they won't cut your friends apart to see what makes them tick because you haven't hurt them?  They're humans and they're afraid.  The first reaction of a fearful human is to strike out at the thing causing the fear."

"That's pessimistic bullshit," Scott ran one hand through his hair trying not to think about what could be happening to the Professor-or hell, Jean at that moment.  "The Professor taught us…"

"And they took him." Ghost held his gaze causing Scott to shiver-it was like she could see through ruby quartz and straight into his eyes, "Scooter I'm not here to argue with you-I'm not your enemy.  I want to free your friends as much as you do because it's the right thing to do.   But I'm not going to let your squeamishness hamstring me when it comes to doing my job is that clear?"

Scott watched as she slung her package over her shoulder and began to make her way silently through the night.  Without speaking he followed her, it was a long walk to their position and Scott knew he was wasting his breath trying to impose his beliefs on the quiet mutant.  Catching up to her Scott shortened his stride slightly so that she could stay even with him despite his longer legs.  The moonlight glinted on the paleness of her skin; Ghost's eyes were focused far on the horizon her thoughts obviously focused inward.  

Taking a risk Scott broke the strained silence, "Some one you loved was killed?"

"My mother." Her words were clipped allowing no further questions and the two teenaged mutants walked wrapped in stillness.

Despite everything Rogue had to admit she was impressed-one phone call back to New Orleans and fifteen minutes later they had found the 'top secret' facility holding the captive mutants.  Mentally, she reminded herself to ask Lapin about fixing that 'D' she got in algebra last year-if he could get through the NSA and CIA a school marks system should be a piece of cake.  

Shifting Rogue tried to make herself comfortable; they had given Mickey and Cyclops twenty minutes to obtain their target and set the explosives-all they needed now was Mystique's signal to attack.  It wouldn't come a moment too soon she and Gambit were remarkably cramped in a hollow with the big Russian and snotty British X-Men. 

As the Goth moved a hand descended on her backside with alarming familiarity; only one person Rogue knew would have the audacity to touch her,  "Swamp Rat?" she smiled sweetly as she turned.

Gambit's smile was just as innocent as her own, making Rogue wonder if the sensitive side he had shown her in the Eglise had just been an act, "_Oui chère_?"

"Get your hand off my ass or I'll mail it back to Bella," She ground out through clenched teeth.

His teeth flashed white in the darkness contrasting with the soft red glow of his eyes, "Gambit would love to _chère_…_mais Monsieur le main_…he got different ideas hein.  He like his new home."

The faint thunk-ing of a fist connecting with a stomach echoed in the stillness of the night accented lightly by the sounds of the X-Men choking on their laughter.  A flash of light from the building caught Gambit's sensitive eyes as he clutched his gut-Rogue's right hook was nothing to sneeze at, "Dat be de signal." 

Tensing the teens readied themselves for the attack.

Holding her breath Shadowcat concentrated and phased herself, Boom-Boom and Nightcrawler through the thick wall and into the base.  On the other side she took a minute to catch her breath-Kitty had never tried moving two others at the same time-it was probably a good thing they didn't know that.  Most people didn't like taking chances when it meant they could end up stuck in a wall, literally.

Unsure as to the next move Shadowcat looked to Nightcrawler; surely Mystique's son would know more about breaking into a military base than the daughter of a banker and housewife.  Not one to disappoint the fuzzy blue elf motioned the girls to follow him down the long hallway.  He stopped just below the large glass skylight and with a puff of brimstone appeared upside down and hanging from the rafters-three 'ports later the skylight opened.

Kitty didn't know about Tabitha but she felt awed as Nightcrawler 'ported to the ground just in time to catch a heavy black rope that fell from the roof.  She watched the boy steady the rope so an equally black figure could slide down it silently.  The only thing that kept the move from being totally 'Mission Impossible' was the fact that her team leader Cyclops was clinging to the smaller form of his partner Ghost.  In the two years she'd been an X-Man Kitty had been pretty sure Wolverine had trained them well-but she highly doubted she could have repelled with Scott latched onto her back.  Whoever the girl was she knew some serious 'kung-fu'.

Once they were on the ground another rope dropped and Ghost grasped it tightly.  Kitty's neck got a crick in it watching Rogue and Gambit slide into view. Okay, Kitty was willing to admit her eyes were all for Gambit's spandex covered ass as his trench coat billowed out behind him-after all she was allowed to look.  The young man stopped just short of the ground and flipped from the line earning himself a glare and a one finger salute from Rogue.

It took all Kitty's self control not to smile-it was **so **obvious the Cajun was flirting with the Goth but the girl seemed oblivious.  With nearly the same elegance and flare Psylocke descended her rope while Nightcrawler, Rogue, Ghost and Gambit spotted Colossus.  This time Kitty didn't bother to hide her smile-her man really was a tank.  Once Piotr's large feet were on the ground Ghost jerked the line sharply bringing it down hook and all into her waiting hands while Gambit repeated the action with the second rope.  

Ignoring the seething look thrown their way curtsey of Cyclops the two newcomers took the lead, seeming to float down the hallway towards the big metal door that lead to the holding cells.  When they reached it Gambit pulled what looked to Kitty like a digital planner from his pocket; he was just removing the casing to the security scanner when a voice halted the group of young mutants, "Stop right there."  

Kitty's heart leaped into her throat as a guard approached them with long strides, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Gambit be openin' de door." The boy shrugged as if being caught red handed meant nothing.  

The guard smiled at him the way you reserved for bad dogs or particularly slow children, "Then why not use this?" a key-pass twirled between Mystique's blue fingers and Kitty let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Gambit took the pass and waited for Mystique's word to slide it through the door.  "Be ready all of you we have no idea what waits on the other side of the door," the shape shifter pressed her com link gently, "Avalanche, Toad are you in position?"

"Ready and waiting boss lady," the sound of Lance's voice was tinny and distant.

Collectively the team took a deep breath; Cyclops' hand went to his visor, Psylocke's hands glowed purple, Colossus armoured up, a pack of cards appeared in Gambit's other hand while Ghost pulled a kitana sword from behind her back while dropping her hood over her face.  "I don't even want to know where you had that." Rogue's tone was mild as Gambit slid the card through the reader and the light turned green.

Something was up and Wolverine didn't need his heightened senses to tell him that.  So far the night was too still-too uneventful-for it to be real.  It was the same feeling that would come over him before any battle; Wolverine had lived too long with his instincts to ignore them long.   Through the glass he could hear the faint click of the doors beginning to open and Wolverine turned to glare at whatever scientist had come back to visit the impromptu zoo.

He nearly choked on his growl as a familiar blue face surrounded by blood red hair met his gaze.  Mystique's golden eyes met his and Wolverine knew she was smirking at him and him alone.  Movement caught his eye and a surge of pride rushed through the old man as he noticed his X-Men pulling up the rear behind two newbies and Mystique, it took one second to recognise the equally blue son of the shape shifter.  A pair of bright green eyes flanked by white streaks caused the mighty Wolverine's stomach to plummet-she was here.  He shook his head berating himself for his stupidity; of course Mystique would bring both of her children, it was an opportunity for them to show off their training.

No one but Mystique herself would know why seeing Rogue dressed for battle would stab in Wolverine's chest like a dull spoon.  And Wolverine knew the blue bitch was enjoying every second of it too.  All his murderous thoughts were cut off as Shadowcat phased through the glass and into his cage, "We're like here to save you…"

"Good work Half-Pint," Wolverine growled softly not wanting to scare the girl; it wasn't her fault Mystique had brought the whole gang out.

Taking the tiny brunette's hand he walked with her through the barrier, shivering slightly; how the kid got used to passing through solid objects was beyond him.  Beggars couldn't be choosers though and Wolverine was just happy to be free once more-he'd save his chat with Mystique for later-much later. "Get Chuck and the others and let's get the hell out of here."

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat complied phasing or porting into the cells to release the occupants and bring them into the main chamber.  As they set to work Wolverine turned to the only other adult, "I suppose I should thank you for this."

Her blue lips twitched-Wolverine hadn't changed much in the last eighteen years, "Why don't we put it on account?"

"Funny," he snarled under his breath, "I thought we were even a long time ago…like when you joined Magneto."

If it hadn't been Mystique he was talking about Wolverine would have sworn he saw a hint of regret in her yellow eyes as they shifted to the slight shape of her daughter-who was busily 'porting into cells after borrowing her brother's power.  "Perhaps, but we can't change the past can we now."

"We've got every one," a dry feminine voice interrupted the conversation; Wolverine turned and recognised her uniform now that it was up close.

He turned to Mystique anger vibrating through his body, "You brought an Assassin?"

"And a t'eif too," A tall boy with red and black eyes stepped beside the hooded girl drawing Wolverine's ire, "But we all mutants so who cares hein?"

Growling he shook his head wondering just what Mystique had gotten herself and her children involved with this time.  The girl pulled a small remote from her pocket and handed it to the blue woman, "It's all set-press the button whenever you're ready."

This time a genuine smile lit Mystique's blue face, "Excellent Ghost.  Now I suggest we get moving," she turned to Xavier nestled in Colossus' arms, "We've wired enough C-5 around to level this place-can't have any evidence left lying around can we."

"C-5?" Wolverine's eyebrows shot up in confusion, "There's no such thing."

Again the Cajun spoke up playing idly with a pack of playing cards, "Shows what you know.  Dat be Fantôme's special recipe."

The mask hid the girl's expression from Wolverine as he turned to her, "Everyone's got a hobby."

All conversation ended as they made their way through the halls and towards freedom where Avalanche and Toad had been left with a 'borrowed' jet to aid the escape.  Despite the drowsiness from the drugs they had given him Xavier sent out the impression of a fire alarm to all the humans in the building.  There was no need for anyone to be hurt needlessly-even if they wouldn't have had the same concern if the positions were reversed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Teehee…so they rescued the X-Men…and look Ma…no bloodshed.  I bet Scooter's a happy boy.  He got to save the day and keep his pet stick.  But ooooh…mysterious Logan angst??? Muhahahaha.  Stay tuned or you'll never know what evil plans I have roller-skating through my brain.  But for now I'm off to scrub my bathroom…cause I think things are growing in the tub.

Wow though guys…134 reviews…I'm shocked…I didn't think anyone would like this stuff…but you've proven me wrong.

**Ishy** – For some reason I keep writing uber long chapters…don't count on two updates tonight but I'll try and have the next part of 'Guilt' complete with ROMY fluff all done this week.  Just for you.  And I mentioned your man after a long absence of Lapin-ness. BTW…The flaming asteroids are on they're way…they just got held up in customs.  Since you loved the Scooter mocking so much I gave you more…awww…I think he and Mickey could be such great friends.  She SCOFFED at him for you.  Yeah, Remy, Rogue and Mickey really are the 'cool kids' aren't they…oh man…how'd that happen.  Yeah, I liked the whole idea of  'Things to do"…study for test, paint nails, break into top secret military base to release prisoners, wash hair. I love it when our superhero teens are blasé about it. I hated high school too.  Yep, Tabby and Bets are fun to write together…as I said earlier I really like the idea of a 'Bitch Royale' featuring them, Mystique, Frosty, Rogue, Wanda, and Mickey…oh it'd be fun.  Once I get everyone back to the Big Easy it'll be cameo time…I swear…besides…I gave you Remy groping Rogue.

**Star of Chaos** – Nyquil…love that f-ing Q.  giggle Maybe I'm the only one who got that.  Yep, Petey's a bright boy…but I don't know who'd win…I mean Tabs does fight dirty.  Yep, Frosty's their great leader…who…runs as fast as she can when things turn to shit.  As I told Ishy…Rogue never had a crush on Scooter…they didn't really have much contact except that one fight…she does have a history with someone here to give Remy some jealousy…but he's in the Brotherhood.  Yeha…chocolate covered Remy would be nice right now…hell anytime…where can I get me some and do they have a Johnny Depp version?  No problem about the advice…it's nice to release plot bunnies to others for safe keeping.  And I lurve the Prodigals…oh my yes…

**Pomegranate Queen **– Thanks…

**Yumiko** – Come on…not only am I the Fanfic Mistress…I am the Goddess of Snark.

**Kaitland** – Hey thanks for reviewing…I love seeing new names up…no need to be shy here…no one bites…except Ishy and I think you might be safe as long as you don't have Remy in your pocket.  Oh there's a chance for them…but I like to draw things out a bit…make them earn it…I'm evil that way jus task anyone who reads my Cypher Arc. 

**Peace215** – Hold on don't go into the light I need all the reviews I can get! Yeah I had fun playing with the teams and who to bring in from Marvel Cannon…I can't wait for the Rogue/Dazzler scenes…if you thought Tabs and Bets were fun…watch out.  Yeah, I think Brian needs some one like Tabby to prevent him from being a British version of Scooter…and we couldn't have that one is enough.  Glad you liked the snark…it's my speciality.  Yep the whole chocolate thing seemed to be everyone's favourite line…I giggled writing it.  You know…I always wondered if Toad and Kurt would be friends if they weren't set up to be rivals…they kind of work together like Kurt and Emil. 

**UndyingImmortal** - Blushing Thanks…I've really been trying to keep things fresh and new…and I have to admit that line was a stroke of genius.  And you maybe a calm Immortal…but Duncan thought so too…and he killed my Ritchie…bastard.  So I'll keep my sword handy just in case. 

**Spectra2** – Thanks again…yay…I love interaction…stay tuned for more back story.

**RoguesHeart** – Do you know how hard it is to get brain matter out of fabric? Do you? Then don't let your head explode and I'll give you more updates.

**Kitrazzle**** Fayn **– Gee…did you like that? I think I heard your squeal of joy all the way up here in Canada.  Yeah. That Mickey is one practical girl…hoped you enjoyed her bonding with Scooter…I'm surprised he got away with out a few stab wounds.  Yes the infamous 'chocolate covered Swamp Rat'…I got your email…I'm just working on figuring out how to employ any of them…if so I'll let you know…they might work as a part of Fagan's Mob.

**Tyria**** Bell** – Two hours?  Wow…maybe I should go back and read it…time myself…I didn't realize how long this was getting and I'm nowhere near done. Darn…this is going to end up as a mega fic like Black Queen's   I can feel it.  But I'm glad you liked it…but tell me…you took a bathroom break right…right? 

**SickMindedSucker**** – **The same reason I do many things…it's fun.  That's why I make you suffer.  I like enslavement too…it's something that speaks to the inner dominatrix in all of us.  Soon enough…a little patience grasshopper.  The plot will reveal itself soon…I hope.  And sorry like I told Ishy…Mickey will marry Julien…I'm set on this…and he will be whole on the wedding night.  I'm pretty sure Mickey would kill Scott if Mystique didn't.  I'd definitely lick Remy clean…he wouldn't even need to be chocolate covered.  Yeah…Scooter's even more inept with women in my world…Teehee.  And I think I'll give my darling Colossus a chair and a whip…that's what you fight lions with right?

**Melancholic** – Yay …. Thanks on all counts from pairing to punctuation.  I'm waiting until I pubish a real work of fiction then I'm going back and waving a copy under her failed novelist nose…And I plan to autograph it 'Thanks for nothing'.  Yes I'm bitter.  I was bitter then too…maybe that's why I played on her fear of birds…Muahahahahaha! I tossed another Romy moment your way…hope you enjoyed it.


	10. The Hobby Store From Hell

**Ten**

From three thousand feet up even a small explosion is a beautiful thing to watch-however the demolition of the large chunk of Nevada desert known as Area 51 was anything but a small explosion.  Several of the freed captives pressed their noses against the Blackbird's windows to get a better view of the fireworks.  "You know," the large blue mutant known as Beast set himself next to the girl introduced as 'Ghost', "I'd be most interested in what exactly you used to make such an explosive."

A smirk appeared on her face as she shook her head slowly at the former High School chemistry teacher, "I'd love to tell you but it's an old family recipe."

"The Manson family?" Cyclops muttered under his breath in an attempt to stave off his own interest in the devices the girl had made-the only person Scott could think of to match that skill was Forge.

 "Close enough," Wolverine growled and sat across from the girl, "Chuck's asking for you One-Eye."

Taking the not so subtle hint to leave Scott rose from his seat with one last pained look at Ghost before searching out the Professor and his favourite red headed telepath.  Ghost watched the other teen depart with a neutral expression on her face but her eyes were all for the feral man staring straight at her.  "Yes?"

Moving lighting fast Wolverine snaked a hand out and caught her right arm, twisting it around and pulling her sleeve up roughly.  Hank McCoy-Beast's alter ego-watched his colleague with disbelieving eyes as Wolverine bared the girl's arm to show the winding 'A' tattooed there.  "Really Logan is there a need for this?"

Satisfied Wolverine released her arm and sat back studying her face for tells, "You're awfully young to be blooded.  What Guild you from Sweetheart?  I know Gumbo's from New Orleans…but you don't have the accent and the Assassins hate the Thieves there even if the two of you seem cosy."

"Not that it's any of your business," She pulled her arm back and glared at Wolverine, "Originally, I come from Dublin.  I live in New Orleans now and Gambit is my friend."

"Where'd Mystique find the pair of you? The want ads?" the stocky man lifted one bushy eye brow but didn't attempt to move closer to the girl. Logan had known less threatening looking members of her guild that had tested the limits of his healing ability.

"Nah," The burred Mississippi twang of Rogue's voice interrupted Wolverine's tirade and she came to stand near her friend, "She put up a poster at the high school Kurt and I go to.  You're a bigger pain in the ass than I remember Badger. They're friends of ours who wanted to help, so back off."

Anger rolled off the Canadian in waves drawing the attention of Charles Xavier and Jean Grey…and everyone else in the small jet-you didn't need to be telepathic to tell he was pissed.  "Listen here Stripes, that attitude might fly with Mystique…"

"Yeah and you might tell your X-Geeks what to do…" she began in tandem.

"…But even she taught you to respect your elders…" Wolverine stood and moved to face the diminutive Southerner.

Rogue frowned but didn't stop speaking, getting right into Wolverine's face; "…But I don't ask 'how high?' just because some furry can opener tells me to jump!" 

"…So sit down and shut up 'cause I've got a bone to pick with the crowd Mommy dearest over there is lettin'…"

"Enough!" a hoarse female voice roared from the corner of the jet where Remy had just settled the bedraggled dark haired girl they had found at the facility-a blue glow surrounded her body and many small objects about the plane began to rattle.  The Cajun thief jumped away from her as quickly as he could given the close quarters.

Professor Xavier's attention was tugged away from the confrontation between his right hand man and the Southern teen as he realized just who the girl was, "Wanda…please calm yourself…"

"Wanda?" Mystique shot a glare towards the paraplegic telepath as the dots connected themselves-only Logan heard her muttered 'Maximoff'.

Taking a cue from Professor X, Jean Grey moved towards the girl her hands open using the soft voice that works well with spooked animals and small children, "It's okay Wanda…no one here is going to hurt you."

The blue light intensified as the girl's powers quickly escaped her control.  The very bolts holding the plane together began to shake; leaving Gambit to glance at Mystique questioningly as he edged himself closer to the blue shape shifter, "What be de petite's powers?"

"She affects probability…"  Mystique bit her lip feeling the structure of the plane breaking up around them, "Makes the impossible possible."

"Wanda…" Professor X tried once more to reach the nearly catatonic girl, "You're quite safe now…there's no need…"

The X-men watched in horror as the girl began to shake and levitate slightly from the build up of energy she was subconsciously gathering.  Wanda's eyes rolled back in her head-spitting blue fire while everyone stood stock still afraid to startle her further.  A mechanical beeping sounded from the cockpit of the jet and Ororo Monroe's voice followed noticeably shaken, "The jet can't take it…structure has been compromised…if we don't stop her we'll crash."

A puff of brimstone filled the cargo area as Nightcrawler teleported with Ghost to the small space just behind Wanda.  Before the unstable girl could turn, Ghost moved her right hand to the side of Wanda's neck and pressed with two fingers.  The blue glow faded as Wanda's eyes closed and her body slumped against the smaller girl.  The blue boy behind the girls helped steady them so they didn't topple over.  Relief flooded through the minds of all, "It's stopped. The jet's structure has righted itself." Ororo called from the controls as she silently thanked the Goddess for their rescue.

Peering forward concern lit Xavier's face as he spoke to the two teenagers-a quick scan of Wanda's mind showed her to be in a deep sleep, "Is she alright?"

"You didn't kill her did you?"  Scott barely concealed his sneer as he looked straight at Ghost.

"No," The girl pushed her hood away from her face and glared at the X-man-Xavier and Jean cringed as she projected the image of garrotting the boy with his small intestine, "It's a pressure point used to make some one unconscious.  She'll wake up in a few hours with a nasty headache but otherwise fine."

Mystique nodded at her son and the young Assassin; profoundly glad Rogue and Gambit had convinced her to bring the other girl along, "Nice to see someone here can think under pressure."

"The Professor and Jean were trying to help," Scott lashed out verbally at the blue woman only to be stopped by a pair of iced over emerald eyes and one very angry Gothic Belle.

The Rogue was not impressed.  She had had enough of Scott Summers and his self righteous stick up the ass attitude-more than enough really.  That combined with the grief Wolverine had given her; acting like he was her father or something-it was infuriating.  Now Cyclops had not only treated her mother with disrespect, that was one strike. Strike two was that he had done nothing but insult Mickey since the girl had stepped off the plane in Bayville.  Rogue wasn't the sort of girl to give out a third strike.  There was only so much bullshit a liberated, free thinking girl like Rogue could take. 

Lifting one eyebrow she locked her gaze on him and knew that under his visor he had eyes for no one else but her, "And how was that 'xactly? By asking the girl nicely not to kill us all?  I hate to tell you Scooter but you can't always reason with people til they come 'round to your way of thinkin'…maybe that's why we had to come all the way up here and pull your asses out of the fire."

"Calling you in was all Avalanche's idea, not mine." Scott spit out not wanting to let this girl get the better of him.

Rogue snorted distastefully and put one hand on her hip while cocking her head slightly to the side.  Logan cringed at the look on her face-it was the same one he knew he wore when  deriding the team on their Danger Room performances.  But it warned Wolverine to the cockles of his heart to see the girl standing up to old One-Eye-Summers needed someone to put him back in his place once and a while-remind the kid he was human after all.  "Good to know one of you was thinking instead of wringing his hands together like a little old lady!" Rogue's voice cut through Logan's reverie.

"Well we can't all have terrorist friends at our beck and call!" Scott pushed his way towards Rogue glaring daggers at her-wishing looks could kill even through his ruby quartz visor.

Unwilling or unable to back down from the challenge being presented to her on a silver platter Rogue also stepped forward, invading Cyclops' personal space as much as she dared.  "You know what…if this is how you show your gratitude for us savin' your friends' lives then we can turn this tub 'round now and give you all back to the assholes who just wanted to cut you open to see what colour your insides are!  If you don't need the help of 'terrorists' then you should get out fine on your own!"

Growling in a passable imitation of his self defence instructor Scott lifted one hand to the controls of his visor.  A small black object whizzed by his hand and pinned his arm against the interior of the jet, "Dat's not how you treat de _femmes_ _mon__ ami_."

Scott swung his attention to Gambit; the Cajun had a metal cylinder in one hand while the other rested on Ghost's shoulder, the girl had a small black throwing knife in her hand.  Twisting to get a better view of his impediment Scott realized it was the mate of the weapon in the Assassin's hand, "You almost hit me!"

Ghost's smile was as cold and unforgiving as the Artic-only Gambit seemed immune to it, "If I had wanted to hit you I would have."

"I think," Professor Xavier broke in, happy at least that Gambit and Ghost had prevented Rogue and Cyclops from killing each other.  Optic blasts in confined spaces three thousand feet up where never a good thing.  "That it would be best for us to land and discuss how best to proceed from here.  Obviously, none of us can return to Bayville without the authorities reclaiming us.  There is much to discuss…why don't we let it wait until we're on solid ground."

Scott Summers reached back and pulled the throwing knife from the sleeve of his uniform with a bit of effort before sitting down next to Jean with his arms crossed over his chest.  He really hated it when the Professor had a point.

"I can't believe you just let her take off with that freak!" Julien Boudreaux stomped his feet like a spoiled child while he paced in front of his father's implacable gaze, "Mickey isn't allowed to leave the city unless it's on official business."

Sighing Marius watched his eldest child with thinly veiled distaste-he would have thought by now that Julien would outgrow his possessive nature concerning his belongings.  "It is official business.  The contract called for a Thief and an Assassin.  Lebeau provided his son and Mickey volunteered to go-since there would be a fair amount of demolition involved. She's the best bomber we have."

"That's awfully convenient isn't it?" Julien snarled and threw himself into the chair across from his father.  His whole life Julien had been the golden boy-given everything thing his heart ever desired; toys, games, then cars, women, weapons.  He had thought he had gotten Mickey, despite her vow that she would rather sleep with her own father than Julien himself. But even though she possessed the two carat diamond that had been his mother's engagement ring-Mickey still wasn't his-and it infuriated Julien to no end.

"You would do well, _Mon fils_," Julien's head jerked back up to meet his father's cool blue eyes-there was anger simmering just below the surface, "To remember who you are talking to.  I agreed to the contract.  My word is final."

Marius' expression softened ever so slightly, "Besides, if you take that attitude-questioning her skills and ability to take contract once the two of you are wed-you might not live long enough to enjoy the honeymoon."

"She wouldn't dare," Julien snorted trying to hide the resentment his father's warning caused, "If Mickey killed me the Guild would have her head."

It was as Patriarch of the New Orleans Assassin's Guild that Marius Boudreaux shook his head-the father in him would like to heartily agree with his son's assessment of his fiancé-but experience told a much different story.  "There are many things Michaela fears Julien, death is not one of them.  It would be wise to remember that."

Julien watched as his father stood and left the room without another word. 

"It'd probably be best if we split up," Logan half growled as he chewed on the emergency cigar he had stowed away in the jet's first aid kit.

Taking the Professor's suggestion to heart Storm had landed the plane in a remote area of desert somewhere in New Mexico to allow the mutants to discuss what would happen next.  So far the only thing that had been decided was that Rogue and Cyclops hated each other and Ghost wanted to wear the young X-Man's head as a hat.  Logan wanted to think the purple haired teen was joking-hell he was hoping she was or One-Eye was in a shit load of trouble. 

"I agree with Wolverine." Mystique spoke up from her seat between her two children on a rock, "They'll be looking for you to stay in the large group-for safety reasons.  They never expect the sheep to spilt."

Many of the X-men frowned at being likened to sheep by the blue metamorph-even though she had a point.  Another round of angry murmurs had just begun when the Professor lifted a hand, "If we break into small groups and scatter across the globe perhaps it will be harder for them to find us and allow us to track down any other incarcerated mutants and free them."

"It be easier for de small groups to fit in," Gambit shrugged offering his two cents, "Mais, where everybody gonna go?"

Having seen this coming the Professor templed his hands below his chin, "Perhaps a few can return with your team Mystique.  I can take a group to Muir Island to stay with Moria Mctaggart…"

"Some may take shelter in my home village," Storm spoke softly, "And the farm Piotr's family runs is quite isolated."

Mystique frowned looking Xavier straight in the eye, "I'll take care of the Brotherhood since Magneto won't. They wouldn't be welcome amongst your students anyway."

"Well I'm going where ever Lance goes…" Betsy snapped pushing herself closer to her rock tumbling boyfriend.

Tabby rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but the restraining hand of her own partner stopped her-Brian hated it when she and his sister fought.  "Goldie's sticking with me too."

"Scott and I will stay with the Professor," Jean added knowing that her shaded friend would appreciate the gesture.

The large blue furry shoulders of Hank McCoy squared, "Then perhaps I will chaperone Piotr, Kitty and a few of the new recruits in Siberia…"

"The winter shouldn't be too bad," Bobby Drake-the boy known as Iceman snickered, "You've already got a fur coat."

The former high school chemistry teacher levelled his blue eyes on the boy a smile tugging at his lips, "Indeed and your abilities make you impervious to the cold.  I'm sure you and I will have plenty of fun."

The preteen groaned while his friends laughed at him for his lack of foresight.  The adults continued splitting the teams up-Storm would take Spyke, Sunspot, and Magma; Xavier had Wolfsbane, Multiple, and Jubilee as well as his first students.  While Berserker, Cannonball and the winged man-Warren Worthington-would travel to Russia with Hank.  Mystique knew someone who might help Wanda control her powers so it was decided the girl would go with the Brotherhood.  Things where almost set when Wolverine interrupted, "I'm going to New Orleans to keep an eye on things."

Mystique frowned and glared at her former lover, "I can handle eight teenagers without your help."

"I'm sure you can darling," Logan decided to be nice-nothing pissed Raven off more than nice, "But two of those are my kids and everyone else only has five.  Besides you've got twelve kids."

"Gambit take care of hisself," the Cajun broke in with a shake of his head.

"Same here." Ghost frowned slightly.

There was something about the red eyed boy's grin that Logan didn't like-almost as much as he didn't like the Cajun's attempts to get closer to Rogue.  Pushing down the primal the urge to gut Gumbo, Logan chewed his cigar a little more; "You're stuck with me.  Got a problem with that Bub?"

Gambit's face broke into a wide smile as the boy gave the hardened warrior a through once over if Logan hadn't known better he would have said the little bastard was flirting with him.  When those strange demonic eyes reached Logan's face once more they were glowing ever so slightly, "Not yet _mon ami_."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whew! It's done! At long….and I mean LONG last. Geez, 2, 944 words later!  It's my longest chapter to date. 

So tell me…I messed that up big time didn't I?  Did I get all the New Mutants?  Ummm? Errr…oh well…I haven't slept in a few days so I attribute all errors to that.  Stay tuned for next time when the Brotherhood (plus the Braddock Twins and Wolverine) head back to the Big Easy.  Yes there's something resembling a plot happening now Boys and ghouls.

And the responses to my faithful reviewers.

**Star of Chaos** – Wow…that's your longest review ever. Are you gonna start sending me novels like Ishy?  YaY! It's from a Dennis Leary comedy special…he talks about Nyquil getting you drunk…it's funny as hell.  Yep, Wolvie and Smurfette did not part on good terms...muhahahahaha! He is going to be her father…but Rogue doesn't know yet…but she'll find out.  I can't see Rogue with Scott…he's too straight and narrow for her…and her and Logan is just icky…and I'm not going to start on her and Bobby….the movies really do need some Gambit.  In my head there was a bit of an attraction between Rogue and Lance but nothing ever came of it because she was in Bayville only briefly.  Yes, Mickey's hobby just happens to be high explosives. 

**Spectra2** – I suck at fight scenes.  I hate writing them.  I avoid them at all costs…plus I liked Scott getting his way with no blood shed.  My hints about Mystique and Logan have reached anvil proportions here.

**Kitrazzle**** Fayn** – You know I used to watch 'Highlander' and my thought was always 'Where the hell did they hide that sword?'  I liked having the chance to use that.  More Scooter and Ghost…all the bonding was for naught.  Oh yes it's a very interesting backstory…muhahahahaha!  In the comic Fagan's mob was the group of underage pickpockets loosely affiliated with the Guild who ran the streets of New Orleans.  The name comes from the pickpocket master in Charles Dickens's 'Oliver Twist'. 

**Ishy** – Yep I love redneck names.  They're so mono syllabic. Mmmmm…Much Music George…..mmmmmmmmmmmm….Can I have a bucket for my drool?  That's because Canadians ROCK! Oh yeah! Nothing beats Canada…except maybe sexy Aussies in leather.  Where's that damn bucket???? Poor Scooter got more than just scoffed this time out…but I couldn't help it he's such a jerk and I'm starting to be nice to him in the Cypher series.  See we're going back to New Orleans now…and to our favourite sociopath.  I knew you've love the grope. It makes up for the lack of interaction in this chapter.  Yeah we really need our purple paisley suspenders if we're going to break in anywhere…I think I have Bedazzler somewhere so we can add rhinestones.  Yep Kitty may seem innocent but she's got a dirty mind. 

**Peace215** – You love me huh.  Does this love come with any perks like say a clock radio? Or a sports flip phone?  You have no idea how much I giggle while I write…my roommate is thinking of committing me.  Yep, Rogue's a chip off the Adimantium block…just don't tell her yet.  EWWWW…no this isn't Rogan! I swear! More like watch out New Orleans...and Wanda too…the city won't know what hit it.  Mickey's a girl of many talents…and just because they had a fluffy moment doesn't mean she won't use old One-Eye as target practice.  I laughed out loud for ten minutes when I wrote that line…maybe that's why everyone here thinks I'm crazy.  I hope you're a happy camper.

**SickmindedSucker** – As I've assured Ishy…I have a plan about the Wedding.  There will be a good reason.  And it will be in the next chapter never fear.  I've got my lion tamer's outfit ready…the Romy will be in fits and bursts for a bit…and I still have to get the man that replaces Remy in Bella's eyes to New Orleans…but once I do…yeehaw!

**Lonewolf** – I didn't mention it yet…I have now.  Everyone but Rogue knows really. 

**Roguesheart** – Club Soda has soooo many wonderful uses.  I like cliffies….just ask Ish. I had her twitching like mad waiting to find out if Rogue died in my Cypher Arc ( I'm not telling you in hopes you'll read it while waiting for the next chapter of this story) .  I'm a sadist…so appealing to my kindness isn't the way to get me to write more.  Right now my muse is at the mercy of my job…damn the fact that I have to earn a real living! I'm already in my dark place.  BACK EVIL LAWN GNOMES!

**Rogue Demon** – Yay for deciding to review…I get a little insecure about my work…I think it all sucks.  Yes, Rogue and Mickey together isn't a good thing for Remy…and once we get Wanda stable it'll be worse.  Grin You like my OC…yippie.  I always worry that they're a bit MarySueish…but that's me.  Yep, Scott keeps his stick. There'll be violence later trust me.

**Snowee** – Okay here you go.

**Rogue Warrior Spirit **– Love the name.  I know the feeling…sometimes life has to butt its ugly head into our fun. Maybe we should hit it with big sticks till it goes away?

**Lady Farevay** – Blushing  Wow…I guess you really like it huh?  Man I love British slang.  Thanks for all the praise it means a lot…I'm not a professional writer but I'm working on it…so far I have one wall of my bathroom pasted with rejection notices.  Oh there will be ROMY…no worries…I just don't like making things too easy. They're going to work on being friends first.


End file.
